Encuentro de Dos Héroes
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Después de una batalla con el Doctor Octopus junto con los 4 Fantasticos, Spiderman es accidentalmente enviado al mundo de Naruto, ¿Que problemas le depararan a nuestro aracnido amigo? CAPITULO FINAL... ENTRAN LOS ZOMBIES
1. Chapter 1

**Encuentro de dos Héroes**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spiderman le pertenece a Stan Lee.**

Capitulo 1: La llegada.

Nueva York... la noche se cernía en la gran manzana, la gente se encontraba realizando toda clase de actividades nocturnas, pero en unas bodegas abandonadas, un misterioso hombre vestido de verde, y con cuatro enormes tentáculos en su espalda, trabajaba intensamente en una maquina de su creación.

¡Si, al fin lo he conseguido, una nave que podrá saltar entre las dimensiones, ¡Eso me ah vuelto el científico más brillante de toda la Tierra, ¡Ahora podré cometer mis crímenes aquí y huir a otras dimensiones antes de que me interrumpa ese maldito escala paredes!- dijo el Doctor Otto Octavius, mejor conocido como el Doctor Octopus mientras que reía como maniático, hasta que una telaraña se le pego en la boca.

Sabes, esa risa no te ayudara a mejorar tus relaciones públicas, yo creo que la gente te querría mas si no hablaras- dijo Spiderman entrando por una ventana.

Octopus se arranco la telaraña de la boca y miro a Spiderman con ira.

¡Tu, me has hallado, ¡Pero esta vez no dejare que me derrotes!- dijo Octopus atacando con sus tentáculos a Spider, pero el los esquivo con facilidad y se lanzo en contra de Octopus lanzandolo de una patada contra una pared.

Vamos, ¿Por qué siempre dirán eso todos los villanos, ¿Qué acaso lo ensayan, ya parecen discos rayados- dijo Spider mientras que Octopus se levantaba.

Igual de hablador como siempre, pero ya veras que la victoria será mía, ¡Ah es una lastima que estés solo, así nadie podrá presenciar tu humillante derrota!- dijo Octopus, pero Spider solo le miro con calma.

¿Y quien dijo que estaba solo?- dijo Spider mientras que la puerta de la bodega se habría de golpe entrando La Mole y Reed Richards.

Oye Arañota, déjanos algo, recuerda que nosotros fuimos los afectados por ese pulpo sobrealimentado- dijo La Mole mientras que chocaba sus pétreos puños.

Tranquilo Ben, aun necesitamos saber para que necesita el equipo cuántico que robo de los laboratorios del edificio Baxter- dijo Reed mientras que La Mole solo chasqueo la boca.

Es para un nave interdimensional, le escuche decirlo hace unos momentos- dijo Spider con calma, La Mole sonrío.

Bien, pues ya sabiendo el dato, ¡Es la hora de golpear!- dijo La mole mientras que iba a donde Octopus, pero este actuando rápido...

¡No me dejare vencer!- dijo Octopus mientras que con uno de sus tentáculos lanzaba un ataque lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a darle un golpe a Spider y lanzarlo con fuerza.

Pero por azares del destino Spider cayo exactamente en la nave, y por la fuerza del impacto esta se acciono emitiendo un brillo mientras que se elevaba.

¡Spiderman!- dijo Reed estirándose para tratar de alcanzarlo mientras que la Mole le propiciaba un derechazo a Octopus que lo dejaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Reed se estiro, pero la nave salió disparada a una enorme velocidad, dejando caer algo al suelo, que Reed recogió y miro con sorpresa, más La Mole llamo su atención.

¡Que estamos esperando Elástico, tenemos que ir a ayudar a la Arañota!- dijo La Mole, pero Reed solo negó con la cabeza.

Ya es tarde Ben, Spiderman debe de haber ya dado un salto entre las dimensiones, y si mis suposiciones son correctas, sin este dispositivo no podrá volver, lo mejor es que llevemos a Octopus a prisión y empiece a ver la manera de repetir el experimento para poder traer de vuelta a Spiderman- dijo Reed con calma.

Bien, si tú lo dices, solo espero que el arácnido este bien- dijo La mole.

No te preocupes Ben, Spiderman ya ah estado antes en situaciones difíciles y se que podrá salir avante de esta nueva situación- dijo Reed mientras que miraba al firmamento.

Continuara...

Eh aquí otro nuevo fic, que aventuras le depararan al asombroso Spiderman en cuanto llegue a Konoha, ¿Cómo le ira al encontrarse con el rubio más escandaloso de toda la aldea, en fin, espero les agrade el fic, y por cierto, pienso meter algo de NarutoxHinata en este fic.

Hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Encuentro de dos Héroes**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spiderman le pertenece a Stan Lee.**

Capitulo 2: El encuentro, Spiderman conoce a Naruto.

La villa oculta de Konoha estaba bastante tranquila, Tsunade, después de bastantes trabajos decidió darles a todos los genins y Chunins el día libre, por lo que la mayoría se encontraba haraganeando por las calles. En especial cierto Ninja rubio que se dirigía al puesto de Ichiraku a tomar sus ya acostumbrados platos de Ramen.

¡Ha que lindo día para un plato de Ramen!- dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras que sacaba su monedero y revisaba su interior – Que bueno que esta vez pude ocultar estos ahorros de las pervertidas manos de Ero-Senin, ahora si que me podré dar un banquete de Ramen- dijo Naruto.

De pronto, una misteriosa luz apareció en el cielo, mientras que se escuchaba un sonido como el de un estallido, Naruto y muchos de los Ninjas que se encontraban por el lugar voltearon para ver que pasaba, y se asombraron al ver a un enorme vehículo que se dirigía a gran velocidad a la aldea.

Adentro de la nave, Spider solo miraba asombrado lo que pasaba, hacía unos minutos que estaba peleando con Octopus y ahora estaba en una nave extraña y aparentemente en una dimensión diferente apunto de estamparse contra el suelo.

¡Oh, oh, debo hacer algo o si no me voy a volver una araña estampada en el suelo!- dijo Spider mientras que se acomodaba en el asiento del piloto, pero noto que el compartimento estaba echo especialmente para el doctor, por lo que muchas de las palancas estaban en distintos lados de la nave.

Spider lo penso rápidamente y lanzo sus telarañas contra las distintas palancas y las empezó a jalar en orden.

¡Sí, esta echo!- dijo Spider mientras que la nave se estabilizaba y empezaba a aterrizar en el centro de la villa.

La nave aterrizo con suavidad en medio de un parque mientras que las personas se ocultaban.

En el despacho de Tsunade, Shizune entro corriendo, más encontró que Tsunade jugaba una partida de Póker con Jiraiya.

¡Tsunade -sama¡Es una emergencia los vigilantes nos dicen que un extraño objeto a aparecido en la villa!- dijo Shizune, Tsunade y Jiraiya le miraron con sorpresa.

¿Será obra de Orochimaru?- dijo Jiraiya con duda.

No lo sé, Shizune, que vayan los Anbus y manda a traer a todos los ninjas disponibles, es mejor no arriesgarse- dijo Tsunade mientras que Shizune asentía y salía del despacho.

Será mejor que yo también vaya, como dices no debemos de arriesgarnos- dijo Jiraiya.

Bien, yo los alcanzo en un momento- dijo Tsunade, Jiraiya salió del despacho.

En la plaza, Naruto miro extrañado a la nave, algunos Chunins también habían llegado y miraban la nave con sorpresa, de pronto la puerta se abrió.

¡Ah que bien se siente el aire fresco!- dijo Spider saliendo de la nave, en eso vio a quienes le rodeaban –Hola.

¿Quién eres?- dijo un Chunin mientras que sacaba un kunai y le miraba con seriedad.

Eh... soy solo un turista, no tienen por que ponerse rudos amigos- dijo Spider notando que todos estaban armados.

Que ropas tan raras- dijo otro Chunin, en eso Naruto se acerco a donde estaba Spider.

¡Hey, tu quien eres!- dijo Naruto mientras que le señalaba.

Oye¿No sabes que es de mala educación apuntar con el dedo a las personas?- dijo Spider con calma, Naruto solo le miro extrañado.

¡Identifícate!- dijo un Chunin mientras que se acercaba con el kunai en posición.

"Oh, oh, creo que abra problemas, se ven agresivos, tal vez sea mejor hacer una retirada estratégica"- penso Spider, pero un Chunin le miro y sin avisar le lanzo un shuriken, pero el sentido arácnido de Spiderman le permitió esquivar el Shuriken y de un brinco quedar sobre un edificio.

¡Que no escape!- dijo otro Chunin mientras que de un brinco llegaba al techo.

Naruto miro con sorpresa a Spider, pero no por el salto (recuerden que en el mundo de Naruto todos pueden pegar enormes saltos), si no por que estaba pegado a la pared y no estaba usando chakra para hacerlo, así que decidió que era mejor seguirlo.

Spiderman pego un brinco para esquivar un kunai mientras que varios Chunin aparecían y trataban de cercarlo.

"Rayos, no quería tener que pelear, pero no tengo otra opción"- pensó Spider, los Chunin se acercaron, pero Spider, con gran velocidad, logro derribarlos antes de que pudiesen detenerle, Naruto le miro sorprendido.

¿Qué eres un ninja?- dijo Naruto mirándole, Spider solo le miro y se disponía a salir de ahí, cuando su sentido arácnido le permitió esquivar una patada.

Gai apareció y después de percatarse de que los Chunins habían sido derribados, ataco a Spiderman con una patada, pero se sorprendió al notar que había fallado, Spider también le miro sorprendido.

¡Hey que ahora es día de golpeen al forastero!- dijo Spider ya empezando a molestarse, pero callo al ver a Gai -¡Válgame, pero que es esto, un fanático de los Beatles!.

¡Calla, yo la gran bestia verde de Konoha Maito Gai a llegado!- dijo Gai mientras que sonreía y su clásico brillo aparecía en sus dientes, ante la mirada de circunstancias de Spider.

Oigan¿Por qué no se calman?- dijo Kakashi apareciendo de la nada.

"Rayos, estos salen de la nada"- pensó Spider mientras que se preparaba.

Es raro- dijo una voz detrás de Naruto, este volteo extrañado.

Eh¡Shino¿Qué pasa?- dijo Naruto con sorpresa.

Trate de hacer que algunos de mis insectos se le acercaran, pero se han puesto extrañamente nerviosos, se comportan como si estuvieran ante una araña- dijo Shino con calma.

¡Hey Kakashi¿Por qué quieres detenernos¿Qué acaso sabes algo?- dijo Gai mientras que Kakashi solo se les acercaba.

Bueno, el no nos ah atacado, pienso que los Chunins atacaron de manera precipitada- dijo Kakashi con calma.

Spider miro a Kakashi con sorpresa, algo le daba buena espina de él.

Vaya, hasta que alguien se comporta civilizadamente- dijo Spider, Gai y Kakashi le miraron.

Bueno, pero a fin de cuentas¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo Kakashi con calma.

Puedes llamarme Spiderman- dijo Spider con calma.

¿Spiderman, Que nombre más... – dijo Kakashi extrañado, pero Gai le interrumpió.

¡Cool¡Qué nombre mas Cool y moderno¡Se ve que la juventud arde en ti!- dijo Gai mientras que se ponía en su pose normal, ante la mirada de pena de todos.

Este tipo es raro- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba a Gai con pena.

Bien, parece que el asunto aquí esta arreglado- dijo Jiraiya apareciendo en el lugar.

"Otro tipo raro¿Qué acaso no hay nadie medianamente normal aquí?"- penso Spider.

Oye, será mejor que nos acompañes a ver a la Gondaime, al menos así sabremos que hacer- dijo Kakashi con calma y miro a Gai – Tal vez sea bueno que llames a Neji, pienso que podríamos usar el Byakugan por si las dudas.

¡All Right!- dijo Gai saliendo a gran velocidad del lugar, todos le miraron con pena.

Bien¿Vienes Spiderman?- dijo Kakashi, Spider le miro con algo de desconfianza, pero decidió seguirle.

Bueno, al menos espero que sea alguien profesional- dijo Spider con calma.

Naruto solo les miro, Kakashi volteo a verle al igual que Jiraiya.

¿Vienes Naruto?- dijo Jiraiya con calma, Naruto sonrío.

¡Por supuesto Ero – Senin!- dijo Naruto contento, Shino solo les observo mientras que pensaba él por que del temor de sus insectos.

El grupo de ninjas junto con Spiderman entro al despacho de Tsunade, quien ya había sido informada de la situación y se dispuso a recibir al nuevo invitado.

Tsunade –sama, ya estamos aquí- dijo Kakashi mientras que ingresaba al lugar junto con Spiderman, Jiraiya y Naruto.

Bien, ahora¿Podrías decirme quien eres?- dijo Tsunade con calma, Spider le miro con sorpresa.

"Vaya, su líder es alguien bastante joven, pense que encontraría a un anciano"- pensó Spider, pero Naruto hablo antes de que Spider pudiera contestar.

¡Hey abuela Tsunade¡Se hace llamar Spiderman!- dijo Naruto con su escándalo común.

¡Hey Naruto, mas respeto!- dijo Jiraiya molesto.

¡No me llames abuela!- dijo Tsunade molesta mientras que le soltaba un coscorrón a Naruto, Spider solo les miro con pena.

¡Pero no te enojes, si ya sabes que no engañas a nadie fingiendo que aun tienes 20!- dijo Naruto aparentemente molesto.

"¿Fingiendo 20¿Pues que edad tiene, Por lo que yo veo no parece mayor de 30 años"- pensó Spider, Tsunade empezó a reñir a Naruto, mientras que Jiraiya solo se puso la mano en la cara.

Esto es todos los días, uno termina acostumbrándose- dijo Kakashi mientras que le colocaba la mano en el hombro a Spider.

Vaya consuelo- dijo Spider mientras que solo pensaba¿En donde rayos habían ido a caer?.

Continuara...

Notas: Sí ya sé que no estuvo muy bueno, pero este capitulo no me salió como esperaba, por lo mientras solo espero mejorar para el siguiente, a manera de adelanto: Spider descubrirá que su cuerpo se siente extrañamente ligero, además de que aparecerán Hinata y Neji, y le hallaran una nueva utilidad al Byakugan y Shino encontrara de por que del miedo de sus insectos a Spiderman.

Por cierto, como ya es omun, decidi que Spiderman tuviese algun amorio, en este fic pongamos que tiene la misma edad que el de la pelicula, así que aquí estan las candidatas: Anko, Kurenai, Ino, Sakura, Tenten o eh incluso Tsunade, ya me diran ustedes con quien.

Inner-Nami: Gracias por tu review, me ah ayudado a tener mas ánimos, espero no decepcionar.

Isamu; Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Encuentro de dos Héroes**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spiderman le pertenece a Stan Lee.**

Capitulo 3: Adaptándose.

Naruto y Tsunade al fin habían dejado de discutir mientras que Kakashi solo examinaba a Spiderman y Jiraiya solo se apoyaba en una pared mientras que tomaba algunas notas para su próxima novela.

Bien, creo que debemos de volver a empezar, ¿Dices llamarte Spiderman, Me suena raro, ¿Es ese tu nombre real?- dijo Tsunade con calma.

Bueno, en realidad ese es mi nombre artístico- dijo Spider con calma.

Si ese es tu nombre artístico, ¿Cuál es el real?- dijo Jiraiya con calma.

Eso es un secreto- dijo Spider con calma.

Pues aquí no estamos para secretos, así que por que no empiezas quitándote esa mascara- dijo Tsunade algo molesta.

No es posible señorita- dijo Spider recalcando la palabra "señorita", lo que hizo que Tsunade sonriera y los demás solo le mirasen.

Si le dice "señorita", entonces no la ah de conocer- dijo Naruto por lo bajo, Kakashi solo asintió mientras que una venita se asomaba en la frente de Tsunade.

Ya había previsto yo esto- dijo Jiraiya acercándose a la puerta –Por eso tome medidas, ¡Neji, Hinata, pueden entrar!- dijo Jiraiya mientras que abría la puerta y entraban los dos Hyuga.

¡Hey Hinata, ¡Tiempo sin verte!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata se sonrojo, Spider les miro y por algún motivo sonrío bajo su mascara.

Ah... hola, Naruto –Kun- dijo Hinata sonriendo con pena.

¿Es él a de quien nos comentaron?- dijo Neji mirando a Spider con calma.

Si, es él, ya saben que hacer- dijo Jiraiya mientras que ambos se paraban frente a Spider, pero Spider no sintió peligro.

¿Qué hacen?- dijo Spider extrañado.

¡Byakugan!- dijeron ambos, Spider solo les miro extrañado.

¿Por qué les salieron esas venas, Parece doloroso- dijo Spider, Neji sonrío con calma.

Pues no es la gran cosa, pero su sistema circulatorio de chakra es extraño- dijo Neji –Fuera de ello lo veo tan normal como cualquiera.

Si... así es- dijo Hinata algo sonrojada mientras que miraba a Spider de arriba para abajo con el Byakugan.

¿De que hablan?- dijo Spider extrañado.

El Byakugan les permite ver a través de tus ropas y saber quien eres- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo, Spider se sorprendió.

¡Momento, eso quiere decir que esa niña me ha estado viendo desnudo!- dijo Spider mientras que con una mano se cubría las zonas bajas y volteaba.

¡Como!- dijo Naruto sorprendido y algo molestó, Hinata solo enrojeció aun más.

¡No!... ¡Digo, no lo hice intencionalmente!- dijo Hinata terriblemente apenada.

Oye Neji, no sabía que el Byakugan fuese tan útil, me das envidia- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo mientras que Neji solo negaba con la cabeza.

"Bueno, no sabes en realidad cuan útil es"- pensó Neji para sí –Pero al menos me ha permitido conocer más de Tenten de lo que pensaba- dijo Neji de pronto, ante lo que Tsunade y Jiraiya le miraron con sorpresa –Eh, ¿Eso lo dije o lo pense?- dijo Neji.

Dios, ahora a Neji se le ocurrió sacar al Jiraiya que todos los hombres de Konoha llevan dentro- dijo Tsunade ante la mirada de enfado de Jiraiya y la de pena de Neji –Bueno, yo creo que ya puedes mostrarnos tu rostro, creo que con el espectáculo que le has dado a Hinata ya no tienes nada que esconder- dijo Tsunade.

Pero... – dijo Spider con desconfianza.

Vamos, no saldrá de Konoha, aquí es una aldea de ninjas y sabemos ser discretos, anda no temas- dijo Tsunade sonriendo, Spider solo suspiro y se quito la mascara.

Vaya, no se ve tan genial sin la mascara- dijo Naruto con calma, y aun algo molesto mientras que miraba de reojo a Hinata, quien aun seguía sonrojada.

Lo... lo siento- dijo Hinata dirigiéndose a Spider mientras que miraba a Naruto de reojo –"Rayos, ya se entero, espero que no se empiece a cubrir mas"- pensó Hinata mientras que babeaba un poco.

No eres feo chico, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Tsunade sonriéndole algo sonrojada.

Me llamo Peter Parker- dijo Spider (a partir de ahora, le pondré Spider cuando lleve la mascara y Peter cuando no la lleve) mientras que se frotaba la nuca -¿Y por que él no se quita la mascara ya entrados en confianza?- dijo Peter señalando a Kakashi, a Naruto solo se le iluminaron los ojos.

¡Eso es cierto Kakashi sensei, hay que ser justo!- dijo Naruto mientras que señalaba a Kakashi.

No puedo- dijo Kakashi con calma mientras que leía su libro.

¿Y por que no?- dijo Peter molesto.

Asuntos personales- dijo Kakashi con calma, Peter frunció el ceño.

"Por que no se me ocurrió decir eso antes"- pensó Peter con molestia.

¿Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Jiraiya con calma.

Bueno, aparte de Gai, solo los que estamos aquí conocemos tu identidad, así que, debemos de encontrar un lugar para alojarte- dijo Tsunade, de pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo en su rostro –Ya sé, te quedaras con Naruto- dijo Tsunade.

¡Eh, por que yo!- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Eres el único que vive solo, así que no creo que te moleste compartir- dijo Tsunade mientras que le sonreía.

Abuela Tsunade- dijo Naruto mirándole molesto

¿Y a que te dedicas muchacho?- dijo Kakashi viendo la atmósfera de tensión.

Soy fotógrafo para el diario el Clarín- dijo Peter con calma.

¿Fotógrafo, Ah, reportero- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo mientras que empezaba a pensar en algunos planes.

Por cierto, veo que tienes grandes habilidades, ¿Dónde las obtuviste, ¿Qué los fotógrafos de tu mundo reciben entrenamiento en taijutsu?- dijo Kakashi mientras que Peter le miro extrañado –Sabes, no cualquiera se deshace de 3 Chunins y esquiva a Gai tan fácilmente.

Bueno, no, no es entrenamiento, yo así soy, bueno, en realidad no, pero es que- dijo Peter tartamudeando, Tsunade le miro extrañada.

Tu chakra es extraño, es muy similar al de algunos animales, aunque el sistema circulatorio sigue siendo humano, no pareces necesitarlo para tu poder- dijo Neji.

Por cierto... eh... ¿Por qué... por que te haces llamar Spiderman?- dijo Hinata extrañada.

Si, es cierto, eso me parece raro- dijo Naruto, Peter solo les miro mientras que suspiraba.

Uso el nombre Spiderman por que así oculto mi identidad de los criminales que habitan en la tierra- dijo Peter con calma.

¿Y por que ocultas tu identidad, Con tus habilidades no creo que sea necesario- dijo Tsunade extrañada.

Un humano común no debe de ser tan poderoso, además, los supervillanos que habitan en Nueva York podrían tomar represalias contra mis amigos y familiares- dijo Peter mientras que miraba al techo.

¿Y como obtuviste esas habilidades, Dices que no es entrenamiento- dijo Kakashi con curiosidad.

Bueno, pues ya entrados en confianza, fue la picadura de una araña genéticamente modificada, no sé aun como, pero su veneno transmuto mi código genético, dándome estas habilidades, pero también dándome muchos problemas- dijo Peter con tristeza.

¿A que te refieres?- dijo Tsunade extrañada.

Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad- dijo Peter de pronto ante la sorpresa de todos –Mi tío Ben me dijo eso antes de morir asesinado por mi negligencia, él me enseño mucho sobre los valores de la vida, me crío como un padre cuando mis padres murieron, él y mi tía May, y yo falle miserablemente, ¿Por qué, Por dinero, por fama, y por dejar ir a ese ladrón que más tarde lo mataría- dijo Peter con tristeza.

Entiendo, esa frase es muy cierta y pienso que más personas deberían de llevarla a cabo- dijo Tsunade, Naruto y los demás solo miraron a Peter con calma.

¿Y que otras habilidades tienes aparte de esa gran fuerza?- dijo Kakashi, Peter le miro y sonrío.

Bueno, pues esta- dijo Peter disparando su telaraña a un lado de Kakashi, quien solo miro sorprendido.

¡Wow, es telaraña!- dijo Naruto con sorpresa.

Si, además de mi sentido arácnido y un incremento en mi fuerza, de manera proporcional a la de una araña de tamaño humano- dijo Peter.

Bueno, ¿Y que aparte de reportero te dedicas a cazar criminales, Digo, esa debe ser la razón por la que ocultas tu rostro- dijo Tsunade, Peter asintió.

Si, así es, aunque no soy el único- dijo Peter –Por cierto, solo hay algo que me extraña, me eh estado sintiendo muy ligero desde que llegue aquí, así que, ¿Hay algún lugar donde puede probar si mi fuerza es aun la misma que tenia antes de venir aquí?- dijo Peter, Tsunade y los demás le miraron.

Si, hay un campo de entrenamiento, mañana te llevaremos a él, por cierto, hay que hacer algo respecto a tus ropas- dijo Tsunade, Peter miro el traje y era cierto, no pasaría desapercibido por siempre.

¿Por qué no le das un uniforme, Creo que habrá algo que le quede, de todos modos, con esas habilidades podrá pasar por un ninja- dijo Jiraiya con calma.

Si yo pensé lo mismo- dijo Tsunade mientras que se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a la puerta –Shizune, quiero que traigas un uniforme para este joven- dijo Tsunade abriendo la puerta, Shizune solo le miro (estaba esperando tras la puerta a petición de Tsunade).

Si Tsunade –sama, ahora vuelvo- dijo Shizune saliendo rápidamente.

Bueno entonces, Peter, espero que te sea agradable tu estancia en Konoha, trataremos de ver como ayudarte a volver a donde perteneces- dijo Tsunade sonriendo, Peter solo le miro con pena.

Eh, gracias- dijo Peter.

Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, Naruto, Peter, vengan esperaremos en uno de los salones a que Shizune traiga las ropas- dijo Jiraiya, Naruto y Peter asintieron saliendo tras él.

Bueno Tsunade –sama, yo también me retiro- dijo Kakashi saliendo, Neji y Hinata hicieron una reverencia, pero Tsunade le llamo a Hinata.

Espera Hinata, ven- dijo Tsunade, Hinata le miro extrañada.

¿Qué ocurre Tsunade –sama?- dijo Hinata con curiosidad, Tsunade sonrío de manera extraña.

Luego me cuentas con lujo de detalle lo que viste con el Byakugan- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa algo pervertida, Hinata se sonrojo violentamente.

En otro cuarto, Jiraiya y Naruto se encontraban charlando, mientras que Peter se ponía el uniforme que Shizune le había traído.

Bueno Naruto, espero que trates bien a nuestro huésped- dijo Jiraiya con calma, Naruto solo le miro.

Aun creo que la vieja Tsunade solo quiere cargarme el muerto, además, ¿Qué les decimos a los demás?- dijo Naruto con enfado –Desde el ataque de Orochimaru perdimos a tantos ninjas que los que quedan ya son harto conocidos.

Je, ya tengo todo listo, ¿Has escuchado hablar de Konoha News?- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo, Naruto le miro extrañado.

¿Y que es eso?- dijo Naruto, Jiraiya solo se froto la sien.

Tonto, se ve que no te enteras ni de los periódicos de la aldea- dijo Jiraiya con calma, Naruto solo choco sus manos.

¡Ah ya recordé, Pero, Ero –senin, ¿Qué acaso no es ese un periódico amarillista?- dijo Naruto extrañado.

Ni tanto, si lo sabré yo, que soy el editor- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo, Naruto solo le miro como quien ve a un bicho raro.

Eso explica por que la vieja Tsunade te persiguió cuando sacaron esas fotos de ella en traje de baño, en la portada- dijo Naruto, Jiraiya solo babeo un poco recordando esa escena.

¡Hey, como me veo!- dijo Peter saliendo y ambos le observaron, el uniforme era de un Jounin, claro, puesto que Peter era muy alto, no hallaron algo mas que le quedara, pero sin el protector de la aldea.

¡Bien chico, ¡Si hasta parece que te fue hecho a la medida!- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo, Peter solo sonrío mientras que Naruto le miraba.

Bueno, ¿Y ahora que?- dijo Peter, Jiraiya sonrío.

Ya lo estaba discutiendo con Naruto y decidimos que, ya que eres fotógrafo, podrías entrar a trabajar a Konoha News, ¡El mejor periódico de toda Konoha!- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo. Naruto le miro con sorpresa mientras que Peter solo sonrío.

Vaya, parece que el periodismo esta en mi sangre, siempre que voy a algún lugar me ofrecen el puesto de fotógrafo, bien, en vista de que no tengo nada que hacer, acepto- dijo Peter, Naruto solo le miro con seriedad.

Espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo Naruto, ante la mirada extrañada de Peter.

Bien, chico, entonces, será mejor retirarnos, ahora vivirás con Naruto en lo que solucionamos tu problema, mañana pasare por ti para decirte como vas a trabajar- dijo Jiraiya mientras que sonreía con una cara sospechosa.

Hey, Ero –senin, ¿No estarás planeando algo pervertido?- dijo Naruto con suspicacia, Peter le miro con extrañeza.

¡Claro que no, por quien me tomas¡- dijo Jiraiya molesto, pero Naruto solo le miro con sospecha.

Si ya te conozco Ero –senin, así que te estaré vigilando- dijo Naruto mientras que ambos solo le miraban -¡Bien, a casa!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Peter solo suspiro mientras que le seguía.

"Bueno, al menos no parecen malos tipos, aunque están bastante chiflados, en fin, solo espero que Reed encuentre alguna manera de venir por mí"- penso Peter mientras que seguía a Naruto.

Continuara.

Notas: Sé que parecerá extraño que ponga a Neji y Hinata como unos pervertidos, pero es que me resulto gracioso, en fin, en el siguiente capitulo, Naruto conocerá mas sobre los superhéroes de la Tierra y se le ocurrirá hacer equipo con Spiderman para ser el nuevo superhéroe de Konoha, además de que Peter se unirá a el periódico mas amarillista y pervertido de toda Konoha (si Jiraiya es el editor en jefe, ya sé imaginaran como estará), espero que les agrade.

Y con respecto a pareja para Spiderman, bueno, recuerden que como ya había comentado antes, será solo mientras Spider este en Konoha, así que podría haber un triángulo amoroso o algo similar, acuérdense que pese a todo, a Peter lo espera Mary Jane en la Tierra. Hasta el momento ya tengo a 3 candidatas, (Dos de ellas fueron mis primeras opciones antes de preguntar y una es por review):

Sakura: 1 voto.

Anko: 1

Kurenai: 1

Pero si quieren a alguna otra para pareja de Spider en este fic, aun pueden elegir entre cualquiera de las chicas de Naruto.

En fin, gracias por sus reviews

Por cierto, para evitar confusiones, este Spiderman es una combinación del Spiderman del cómic, la película y las distintas series de T.V.


	4. Chapter 4

**Encuentro de dos Héroes**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spiderman le pertenece a Stan Lee.**

Capitulo 4: Spiderman entra en acción.

Naruto y Peter entraron a la casa del primero, Peter no se sorprendió al notar el desorden, a fin de cuentas, el era igual de desordenado.

Bien, esta es mi casa, ¿Linda no?- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Peter solo le sonrío.

Si, bueno, ¿Dónde duermo?- dijo Peter con calma.

Bueno, solo hay una cama, pero creo que tenia un futon por aquí- dijo Naruto mientras que buscaba entre el tiradero –Por cierto, mencionaste algo de supervillanos, ¿Qué es eso?.

Son criminales con superpoderes, causan muchos problemas, pero siempre los logramos contener- dijo Peter con calma.

O sea, ellos son supervillanos, ¿Entonces ustedes serian superheróes?- dijo Naruto con admiración.

Si, eso podría decirse- dijo Peter a Naruto le brillaron los ojos.

¡Increíble, ¡Crees que yo podría ser uno!- dijo Naruto con emoción, Peter le miro con sorpresa.

No es tan fácil, la vida de un superheróe esta plagada de peligros para él y aquellos que ama- dijo Peter, Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

Bueno, también el ser ninja es peligroso, pero aun así, ¡Eso de patear el trasero de los villanos suena muy cool, ¡Además de que el traje esta bien chido!- dijo Naruto, Peter sonrío.

Vamos amigo, ¿Para qué ser héroe, De todos modos con sus habilidades no creo que sea necesario- dijo Peter sonriendo.

Oh vamos, no cuesta nada intentarlo, además te digo que se ve interesante- dijo Naruto, Peter le miro con calma.

Lo pensare, por ahora, ¿Podríamos comer algo?- dijo Peter sonriendo, Naruto solo sonrío.

¡Claro, vamos a Ichiraku por un buen plato de Ramen, de todos modos la vieja Tsunade me dejo dinero y allí me sigues contando sobre los superhéroes!- dijo Naruto contento, Peter solo sonrío con pena.

Esta bien- dijo Peter mientras que seguía a Naruto –"Al menos sé que ese tal Gai ya se encargo de esconder la nave para que los curiosos no le metan mano".

Konoha estaba tranquila, pese al incidente, puesto que no se vio mas movilización que la que hicieron algunos trabajadores de la villa para mover la nave de Spiderman, nadie se dio por enterado de nada y continuaron con sus actividades tranquilamente, en Ichiraku, Kurenai se encontraba comiendo Ramen, puesto que no habían muchas misiones y Asuma estaba de viaje junto con su equipo (un viaje de entrenamiento), había decidido pasar a comer algo mientras que analizaba su relación con el Jounin.

"¿Adónde estaremos llegando? La verdad no sé que tan serio es Asuma con respecto a nuestra relación, vaya, ya lleva una semana sin comentarme nada con respecto a formalizar, no lo sé, creo que será mejor dejarlo por la paz"- penso Kurenai mientras comía, en eso el sonido de una estendruosa voz le llamo la atención.

¡Increíble, entonces dices que esos tales Vengadores son la más grande organización heroica que hay!- dijo Naruto impresionado.

Hey, dilo mas bajo, recuerda que debemos ser discretos- dijo Peter llamándole la atención, Naruto solo sonrío apenado.

Si, es cierto, lo siento- dijo Naruto riendo, Peter sonrío.

No importa- dijo Peter, Kurenai los vio extrañada.

"Es Naruto, pero, ¿Quién es él? Jamás le había visto, aunque es apuesto"- pensó Kurenai mientras que lo miraba de arriba abajo. Naruto entonces se percato de ella.

¡Hey Kurenai sensei! ¡No me imagine que le gustase el Ramen!- dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

Hola Naruto, veo que sigues tan vivaz como siempre- dijo Kurenai sonriendo, Naruto solo sonrío apenado, Peter les miro con calma -¿Y quien es tu amigo?- dijo Kurenai sonriéndole a Peter.

¡Ah, él es Peter Parker, desde mañana trabajara en Konoha News!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Peter asintió mientras que Kurenai le observaba.

¿Así que serás periodista? Ese es una labor interesante después de los ninjas- dijo Kurenai sonriendo, Peter se sonrojo un poco, pero Naruto de pronto frunció el ceño extrañado.

"Seré yo oh parece que Kurenai sensei le esta coqueteando a Peter... Nah, debe ser mi imaginación, de todos modos ella tiene a Asuma sensei"- pensó Naruto mientras que se apoyaba en su silla -¡Hey viejo, dos tazones grandes de Ramen para mi y mi amigo!- dijo Naruto mientras que el viejo dueño de Ichiraku los preparaba.

Bueno chicos, yo debo de retirarme, quede de ayudarle a Kiba y a Hinata con el entrenamiento- dijo Kurenai mientras que dejaba dinero en la barra, a Naruto le brillaron los ojos al escuchar el nombre de Hinata.

Fue un placer señorita... Eh, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- dijo Peter apenado.

Kurenai... el placer fue mío, Naruto, los veré luego- dijo Kurenai sonriéndoles mientras que se retiraba.

"Soy yo oh parece que a Naruto le brillaron los ojos cuando la señorita Kurenai menciono el nombre de esa chica pervertida, hey, será interesante saberlo"- pensó Peter mientras que el viejo les daba los platos.

¡Itadakimasu!- dijo Naruto mientras que tomaba sus palillos, entonces Peter noto un problema.

Oh, oh... eh Naruto, yo no sé comer con palillos- dijo Peter sonriendo con pena, Naruto solo le miro con calma.

¡No te preocupes, es realmente fácil, solo tienes que... ¡- dijo Naruto pero un grito le llamo la atención.

¡Fuego, se quema la academia!- grito alguien, Naruto y Peter se miraron y salieron de Ichiraku.

¡Luego le pago!- dijo Naruto, el dueño solo asintió.

Afuera, la gente se dirigía a la academia, la columna de humo negro se podía ver desde bastante lejos.

¡Vamos por arriba!- dijo Naruto saltando a los techos, Peter le siguió con rapidez, que pronto tuvo que reducir por que resulto ir más rápido que Naruto.

Ambos llegaron a la Academia, Naruto se quedo sorprendido, el cuerpo de bomberos de Konoha se encontraba atacando a las llamas, pero estas no parecían querer ceder, Peter, fiel a su costumbre, del chaleco saco su mascara, y se disponía a ponérsela cuando escucho algo que le hizo actuar rápido.

¡Cuidado con esa viga!- dijo alguien, Peter volteo rápidamente y vio a Kurenai, la cual ayudaba a un niño con quemaduras, que estaba en la zona donde iba a caer la viga, Peter se lanzo a gran velocidad.

Kurenai no se había percatado de la viga, hasta que la sombra de esta le cubrió, miro la viga y se dio cuenta de que no podría esquivarla, que le aplastaría a ella y al niño, solo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras que abrazaba al niño.

Peter logro llegar a tiempo y sujeto a Kurenai, pego un salto y la viga cayo, pero ellos ya habían conseguido esquivarla, Kurenai solo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Me... me salvaste... gracias- dijo Kurenai sonrojada al ver que estaba en los brazos de Peter, este solo la deposito suavemente en el suelo.

Será mejor que lleves a ese niño a un doctor, yo veré que hago- dijo Peter corriendo a donde Naruto le miraba sorprendido.

"Vaya, es sorprendente"- penso Kurenai sonrojada mientras que se dirigía a donde estaba el cuerpo medico.

¡Wow, eso fue increíble, ni siquiera yo hubiera llegado tan rápido!- dijo Naruto, Peter sonrío, pero entonces una explosión les hizo voltear.

¡Oh no, aun hay niños y maestros adentro!- dijo un Jounin con temor, Peter solo tomo su mascara, y aprovechando que nadie más que Naruto le veía, se la puso, así como se quito el uniforme y debajo de el se asomaba su traje.

¡Hey que haces!- dijo Naruto, Spiderman solo le miro.

Lo que debo de hacer- dijo Spider brincando e impulsándose con su telaraña y entrando a un hueco entre las llamas.

¡Increíble, pero no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados!- dijo Naruto preparándose para ir en ayuda, pero entonces otra explosión lanzo una caja, la cual apenas y logro esquivar.

La caja al caer al suelo se abrió revelando un grueso traje negro con capucha, y un sombrero extraño, Naruto sonrío.

¡Bien, una oportunidad!- dijo Naruto tomando las cosas mientras que sonría -¡Allá voy Spiderman!

Spiderman se encontraba en el interior de la academia, encontró a dos niños y a gran velocidad los sujeto y salió con ellos en brazos dejándoles en donde estaba el equipo medico, quienes le miraron impresionados.

¿Quién eres?- dijo uno de los ninjas médicos al ver a Spider, Spider solo hizo una señal con la mano.

Soy su amigable vecino Spiderman- dijo Spider yendo nuevamente al edificio, donde las flamas empezaban a ceder, pero se notaba que no tardaría en colapsar.

Konohamaru se encontraba con sus amigos en el interior, Iruka estaba inconsciente en el piso, una viga que había caído le había pegado con fuerza en la nuca, y el humo empezaba a llenar el lugar.

¡Que hacemos Konohamaru chan!- dijo la niña llorando, Konohamaru solo le miro con desesperación.

No lo sé, si tan solo Naruto Nichan estuviera aquí- dijo Konohamaru, en eso una voz les llamo la atención.

¡Hay alguien allí!- dijo la voz, Konohamaru sonrío esperanzado.

¡Aquí, por aquí estamos!- dijo Konohamaru, pero más vigas empezaron a caer, Konohamaru grito al ver que parte del techo se le caía encima, solo se cubrió con sus manos, pero antes de que quedase aplastado, un hombre enfundado en un traje negro, mascara negra, un sombrero raro y una capa le saco del camino, la niña y el otro niño se les acercaron.

¿Están bien?- dijo el encapuchado, Konohamaru asintió aun asombrado.

El encapuchado se levanto, pero entonces una enorme viga se les fue encima, Konohamaru y los niños gritaron mientras que el encapuchado solo miro a la viga con sorpresa, pero un borrón azul y rojo detuvo la viga con los brazos sosteniéndola con relativa facilidad.

¡Hay que sacarlos de aquí este lugar se desplomara dentro de poco!- dijo Spiderman mientras que usaba su telaraña para que la viga se quedara quieta.

¡Bien!- dijo el encapuchado sujetando a Konohamaru y a su amigo, Spider sujeto a la niña y usando su telaraña se colgó a Iruka en la espalda.

¡Vamonos!- dijo Spider mientras que ambos salían de un salto por un hueco justo antes de que el edificio de la academia colapsara.

Afuera, el equipo medico de Konoha, junto con varios jounins miraban caer al edificio tan emblemático de la aldea, pero se asombraron de ver a las dos figuras que cargaban a los sobrevivientes.

Anko se encontraba coordinando el rescate, así que ella fue la primera en acercarse a Spiderman y al encapuchado seguida por Genma.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Anko algo sorprendida por los trajes, Genma solo recibió a los niños y a Iruka sin mediar palabra.

Spiderman miro al encapuchado y al verlo, este hizo un gesto, Spider solo le miro asombrado.

"Naruto"- pensó Spider mientras que se ponía una mano en el rostro.

Repetiré mi pregunta, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Anko empezando a molestarse -¿Son ninjas acaso?

Preciosa, yo soy su amigable vecino, Spiderman... el chico de aquí es... – dijo Spider, pero al ver a Naruto solo sonrío bajo la mascara al recordar algo –El Zorro.

Naruto solo se quedo extrañado ante el nombre mientras que Anko solo les miraba con la clásica gotita de sudor en la nuca.

¿Son actores?- dijo Anko, pero Spider solo le miro con calma.

Hasta luego- dijo Spider mientras que de un salto se alejaba del lugar, Naruto, ahora el Zorro, le siguió rápidamente.

¡Hey vuelvan!- dijo Anko tratando de seguirles, pero Genma le detuvo.

No hay tiempo para eso, hay que ver a los heridos- dijo Genma con calma, Anko solo miro a donde se habían marchado ambos.

Luego arreglaremos cuentas- dijo Anko con seriedad mientras que iba a ver a los heridos.

En las afueras de Konoha, un ninja del sonido observaba todo oculto, entonces se acerco a otro ninja que estaba oculto.

Dile a Orochimaru sama que todo esta listo, pero que han aparecido dos sujetos extraños que podrían causar problemas- dijo el ninja del sonido, el otro ninja asintió desapareciendo.

En la Tierra, en un palacio en Latveria.

¿Lo has conseguido?- dijo un hombre en una especie de trono a alguien que parecía un agente secreto.

Si Doctor Doom, tengo todos los datos de Otto Octavius, en solo un par de días podremos reproducir la maquina que uso para enviar a Spiderman a otra dimensión, y lo lograremos antes que el doctor Richards- dijo el hombre, Doom solo se río lúgubre mientras que juntaba sus manos.

Bien, dentro de poco empezara mi venganza contra mi mas odiado enemigo Reed Richards , y empezare por uno de sus mejores amigos, comunícate con Siniestro, es necesario que prepare todo- dijo Doom mientras que el hombre asentía y salía del cuarto.

Continuara...

Otro capitulo más, como notaran, han aparecido el Doctor Doom y Siniestro, uno el ya clásico enemigo de los Fantastic Four, él otro, enemigo de los X-MEN, Spiderman no sabe que dentro de poco ambos aparecerán para tratar de eliminarlo y comenzar una conquista de otros mundos con la ayuda de sus aliados, enemigos de Spider y miembros de la hermandad de mutantes malignos, pero no la de Magneto, ¿Podrá Reed Richards crear una maquina dimensional antes que Doom? En el siguiente capitulo aparecerá Sakura, además de que Sasuke decidirá traicionar a Orochimaru y volver a Konoha, pero se encontrara con la sorpresa de los dos nuevos superheróes de Konoha, además, Peter entrara a trabajar a Konoha News y Jiraiya le encargara los trabajos más difíciles de toda la aldea, pero eso no es todo, ¿Si llega Doom y toda su hueste de villanos, se aliaran a Orochimaru? ¿Qué destino le acontecerá a la villa de Konoha si eso sucede?.

Tere-chan: gracias por tu review, Neji y Hinata aparecerán nuevamente más adelante y seguirán pasando más cosas sobre ellos y sus respectivas relaciones con Tenten y Naruto.

SaQhra: Te agradezco el review, si, es cierto, ese Spiderman fue le mejor de todos, como notaras decidí que la pareja de Peter en est fic sea Kurenai, pero no lo tomes a mal, recuerda que en muchas ocasiones Peter termina haciéndola de arreglalios y pues, ya verás lo que pasa mas adelante.

Silvery: Gracias por tu review.

Inner-Nami: Que bueno que te agrado que Neji y Hinata fueran algo pervertidos, ya volverán a aparecer y como ya viste, a Naruto se le pego lo de ser un superheróe, gracias por el review.

Aradio akamichi: Gracias por el consejo, como viste lo tome en cuenta, y si habrá un triángulo amoroso de Peter/Kurenai/Asuma, en fin, gracias.

SaBaKu-No-MiSaKi: Gracias por el review.

Hasta luego


	5. Chapter 5

**Encuentro de dos Héroes**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spiderman le pertenece a Stan Lee.**

Capitulo 5: Primer día de trabajo, entras Sasuke.

La guarida de Orochimaru estaba bastante activa, en los últimos días, Orochimaru y Kabuto, habían empezado a hacer un nuevo plan para invadir y destruir Konoha, y gracias a los nuevos experimentos de Orochimaru, podrían llevarlo a cabo algunas semanas antes de que Orochimaru tomara el cuerpo de Sasuke como contenedor, Sasuke por lo mientras...

"Otro ataque, parece que no le basto con la invasión de hace 2 años, ese tipo si que no aprende, y para colmo de males no me he podido encontrar con Itachi o al menos con alguno de esos tipos de Akatsuki para que me den información"- pensó Sasuke.

¿Y bien Orochimaru sama?- se escucho la voz de Kabuto, Sasuke se oculto en una esquina.

Kabuto, ya tenemos todo listo para él ataque, pero quiero que los hombres sigan provocando los atentados para desestabilizar a Konoha, por cierto, supe que la destrucción de la Academia fue un éxito- dijo Orochimaru sonriendo, Sasuke apretó los dientes.

"¿Destruyo la Academia? Maldito psicópata"- pensó Sasuke con rabia.

¿Y que hará con Sasuke? Ya se acerca la hora de tomar su cuerpo y aun no hemos encontrado rastro de Itachi- dijo Kabuto, Orochimaru sonrío.

Eso no me importa, yo le prometí que podría matar a su hermano, pero ya no hay tiempo, primero tomare su cuerpo, luego destruiré a Konoha y ya si queda algo de tiempo, tal vez mate a Itachi, pero eso no es importante- dijo Orochimaru, Kabuto solo se empezó a reír, Sasuke se estremeció.

"Rata traidora"- pensó Sasuke molesto.

¿Entonces preparo todo?- dijo Kabuto con calma.

Si, dentro de una semana destruiremos a Konoha, no quiero que dejes a nadie con vida, recuerda que ya tenemos los suficientes datos para enfrentar a todos los clanes- dijo Orochimaru con calma.

¿Suelto a algunos de nuestros ninjas mutantes para que empiecen de una vez a abrirnos paso?- dijo Kabuto, Orochimaru asintió.

Si, que empiecen con el Clan Hyuga y Nara, esos siempre han causado problemas, pero que no toquen a la heredera de los Hyuga, ella nos será de utilidad para nuestros experimentos- dijo Orochimaru.

Esta hecho Orochimaru sama- dijo Kabuto retirándose.

"¿La heredera de los Hyuga? ¿Experimentos? Vaya, podrían ser tanto Hinata como su hermana... ¿Cómo se llamaba? A sí, Hanabi, no lo sé, esto no me agrada, ¿Qué debo hacer?"- pensó Sasuke con molestia. Pero entonces sintió un chispazo de arrepentimiento.

"Si no hago algo, muchos sufrirán, creo que ya es hora de abandonar mi venganza, de todos modos, ya han pasado 2 años sin que pueda hacer nada... y cada vez me atrae menos la idea de que mi cuerpo lo ocupe ese parásito, si, debo volver, aunque me encierren y me procesen como traidor, pero al menos les avisare"- pensó Sasuke mientras que miraba al horizonte con decisión.

Llego la hora- dijo Sasuke mientras que se preparaba.

Konoha...

Oficinas de Konoha News.

Vaya, no me imagine que terminaría trabajando otra vez en la sección de chismes- dijo Peter con algo de molestia, Naruto solo se río levemente -¿Y que no se supone que eres ninja? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bueno, no ha habido muchas misiones, y como la vieja Tsunade no puede pagarme si no hay misiones, decidí echarle una mano a Ero Senin- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Peter le miro con calma.

"Vaya, este chico es difícil de entender, más después de lo de ayer"- pensó Peter.

FLASHBACK.

Spiderman y el Zorro llegaron al departamento de Naruto, por suerte sin que nadie los viera, después de entrar, Spiderman se quito la mascara, al igual que el Zorro, Peter miro a Naruto mientras que este solo sonreía.

¿Sabes que fue muy estúpido lo que hiciste?- dijo Peter con calma.

¡Oh vamos, si no fue nada, lo podría haber hecho sin el disfraz, pero al menos fue divertido!- dijo Naruto, Peter solo suspiro.

Bueno, que se le puede hacer, al menos sé me ocurrió un buen nombre- dijo Peter mientas que se sentaba.

Oye, ¿Y que es eso de él Zorro?- dijo Naruto extrañado.

Bueno, así se llamaba un héroe del cine, era un hombre que vestía de negro y protegía a los pobres y desprotegidos de las garras de los abusivos terratenientes, además de que siempre firmaba con una Z en las paredes- dijo Peter, Naruto le miro extrañado.

¿Z?- dijo Naruto extrañado, Peter tomo un lápiz y la escribió en un papel.

Así lo hacia, aunque claro, él lo hacía en las paredes y con una espada, pero bueno, es que el traje que traes me lo recordó, si hasta el sombrero es idéntico- dijo Peter sonriendo.

¿Oye y que es un Zorro?- dijo Naruto extrañado, Peter entonces le miro con curiosidad.

Bueno, tal y como lo he visto, aquí están muy relacionados con Japón, así que haré un dibujo para que lo veas- dijo Peter mientras que tomaba un lápiz y un papel, Naruto le miro por sobre el hombro.

¿Eh? ¡Hey eso es Kyubi!- dijo Naruto asombrado.

¿Kyubi? ¡A ya recuerdo, así se dice zorro en japonés!- dijo Peter sonriendo, Naruto solo le miro entrecerrando los ojos -¡Y veo que té queda de maravilla!

Bueno, no veo lío en ello, pero, ¡Eso quiere decir que a partir de ahora soy tu compañero!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Peter solo le miro con pena.

"Oh dios, he creado un monstruo"- pensó Peter mientras que miraba a Naruto reír como lunático.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Pero aun me pregunto por que mi primer trabajo es conseguir una fotografía escandalosa de la señorita Tsunade- dijo Peter mientras que miraba a donde estaba la oficina de Tsunade.

Bueno, es que la vieja Tsunade siempre atrae los mejores escándalos de toda Konoha- dijo Naruto, Peter le miro extrañado.

¿Por qué le llamas vieja?- dijo Peter.

Que no te engañe su apariencia, ella tiene más de 50 años- dijo Naruto con calma, Peter le miro sorprendido.

¡50 años! ¡Debes de estar bromeando!- dijo Peter sorprendido.

Na, es solo que lo aparenta muy bien- dijo Naruto con calma.

Pues si que debe de tener un buen cirujano- dijo Peter sorprendido, Naruto iba a hablar cuando el sonido de una discusión les llamo la atención.

¡Así que eso piensas, pues bien, entonces todo acabo aquí!- se escucho la voz de Kurenai molesta, Peter y Naruto se miraron sin entender mientras que veían a una Kurenai molesta y con los ojos rojizos aguantando el llanto.

Shikamaru e Ino iban detrás de ella, aunque ambos tenían caras de molestia, en especial Ino, Peter y Naruto decidieron ir a ver.

¡Hey Shikamaru! ¡Que pasa!- dijo Naruto acercándose a Shikamaru.

Algo muy problemático- dijo Shikamaru suspirando, Naruto le miro extrañado mientras que Peter iba pero siguiendo a Kurenai que había empezado a correr.

¡Kurenai sensei espere!- dijo Ino con preocupación, la gente de Konoha entonces empezó a verles con curiosidad, y es que no era muy común ver a la profesora más bella de Konoha correr siendo seguida por genins de la aldea -¡Si esto se puede arreglar!

¡No, esto fue el colmo, no pienso perdonarlo esta vez!- dijo Kurenai mientras que de un salto se alejaba, Ino iba a saltar pero entonces Shikamaru le detuvo.

Mejor déjala Ino, será mejor que este sola y se tranquilice- dijo Shikamaru, Ino miro a donde había ido Kurenai y solo suspiro con algo de pena, Naruto y Peter se les acercaron.

Hey, Ino, Shikamaru, ¿Qué paso, por que Kurenai sensei estaba tan enfadada?- dijo Naruto extrañado.

Todo es por culpa de Asuma- dijo Ino mientras que empezaba a enfadarse, Shikamaru solo les miro.

Vean, es que paso esto- dijo Shikamaru.

FLASHBACK.

El grupo de Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji y Asuma acababa de llegar a la aldea, entonces se percataron de que Kurenai les esperaba en la entrada, Asuma sonrío al verla, por lo que apresuro el paso, los tres genins solo les miraron.

Vaya, veo que Asuma sensei ya era esperado- dijo Chouji mientras que comía de su bolsa de papas –Oigan chicos, yo luego los veo, mi papá me dejo dicho que fuera a casa después de volver del viaje- dijo Chouji retirándose, Ino y Shikamaru solo le vieron.

¿Y tu que piensas hacer Shika?- dijo Ino sonriendo, Shikamaru solo suspiro.

No tengo ganas de hacer nada, tal vez me tire al pasto a mirar las nubes- dijo Shikamaru, Ino solo hizo un puchero, pero entonces sonrío con malicia.

A, sí, creo que ya sé por que tan cansado, dime, ¿Habrá tenido que ver con que te desaparecieras con Temari cuando nos os encontramos a ella y a sus hermanos en ese pueblo?- dijo Ino con suspicacia, Shikamaru se sonrojo entonces.

¡No... no sé de que me hablas!- dijo Shikamaru totalmente sonrojado.

Ya pillín, si te viste más contento después de eso- dijo Ino sonriendo.

Bah, ¿Y que? Al menos yo no me largue con Gaara y Kankuro durante la noche ah hacer no sé que cosas- dijo Shikamaru, pero Ino solo sonrío.

Oh, no creo que no sepas que cosas, ya que estoy segura que esa marca en el cuello me indica lo contrarió- dijo Ino sonriendo, Shikamaru solo sujeto su chaleco y se lo levanto para cubrir una marca en forma de chupetón que tenía en el cuello.

Ino iba a seguir incordiándolo, pero entonces una discusión les llamo la atención.

¡Qué diablos dices!- dijo una furica Kurenai mientras que Asuma solo retrocedía algo asustado.

Eh... anda... no es para tanto linda... es solo que no estoy echo para compromisos... creo que me entiendes, estoy en una fase egoísta- dijo Asuma mientras que empezaba a retroceder.

¡Egoístas mis polainas!- dijo Kurenai furiosa, Asuma solo se cubrió esperando el golpe, pero Kurenai bajo su brazo mientras que trataba de contener el llanto.

He, ¿Kurenai?- dijo Asuma algo preocupado.

¡Así que eso piensas, pues bien, entonces todo acabo aquí!- dijo Kurenai mientras que salía corriendo.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Así que eso paso, Oye Shika- dijo Naruto mirando a Shikamaru con calma.

¿Qué?- dijo Shikamaru.

Je, no sabía que ya habías estrechado relaciones con Temari- dijo Naruto sonriendo con malicia, Shikamaru solo le miro con pena.

No sé si esta preocupado por Kurenai o solo por saber el chisme- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

¿Eh, donde esta Peter?- dijo Naruto de pronto, Ino y Shikamaru le miraron extrañados.

¿Quién es Peter?- dijeron ambos a la vez.

Mi nuevo compañero- dijo Naruto con orgullo.

Ino y Shikamaru solo se miraron extrañados.

En otra parte, Kurenai se había detenido en un techo, ya no había soportado y estaba llorando amargamente, Peter le había seguido rápidamente. Este, al verla tan afligida no pudo evitar ir a tratar de consolarla, pero entonces la miro y se percato de algo.

"Ella, es... es hermosa"- pensó Peter mirándole fijamente, entonces Kurenai volteo a verle, aunque lloraba, Peter pudo notar la sorpresa en su rostro.

Pe... Peter... – dijo Kurenai con asombro, Peter solo asintió -¿Desde cuando estas aquí?- dijo Kurenai.

No mucho, supe lo que te paso, disculpa mi intromisión pero creo que ese hombre es un tonto al no apreciar lo que tiene- dijo Peter, Kurenai le miro asombrada y algo sonrojada.

Yo... eh... gracias Peter- dijo Kurenai mientras que de sus ojos seguían brotando lagrimas, Peter se le acerco.

Hey, deja esas lagrimas, no van con una chica de carácter como tu, sonríe- dijo Peter sonriendo mientras que del chaleco sacaba un pañuelo y le limpiaba las lagrimas. Kurenai sonrío con ternura y Peter no pudo evitar admirar su belleza.

Ah, no sé que hacer, ya teníamos 3 años saliendo juntos, y yo pensé que iba en serio, que por fin tendría una relación estable... pero me fallo, y de la peor manera- dijo Kurenai, Peter le miro fijamente.

¿Necesitas algo?- dijo Peter con preocupación, Kurenai le sonrío.

No gracias, ya me has ayudado bastante solo con estar aquí- dijo Kurenai sonriendo, Peter no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo al verla.

¡Hey, Pete! ¡Hay problemas!- dijo Naruto apareciendo de pronto, Kurenai y Peter le miraron con sorpresa.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Peter con extrañeza.

¡Ha aparecido una criatura extraña, es como un ninja mitad persona mitad perro!- dijo Naruto con emoción -¡Hay que ir a detenerlo, ya un grupo de genins y jounins se están enfrentando a él pero no son suficientes!

Entonces debemos ir- dijo Kurenai, Peter y Naruto asintieron.

Oye, nosotros tenemos que hacer algo antes, ¿Estaras bien si te adelantas?- dijo Peter, Kurenai solo sonrío.

Si, hagan lo que tengan que hacer, yo los veré allá- dijo Kurenai saliendo de allí.

Bien Naruto, a ver que tan bueno eres, ¿Listo?- dijo Peter desabrochando el chaleco, Naruto sonrío.

Hey, si tu lo estas yo también- dijo Naruto sacando el antifaz y de la nada la capa y el sombrero.

¡Pues adelante!- dijo Peter poniéndose la mascara.

La gente de Konoha de pronto vio a dos figuras viajar rápidamente por sobre los edificios, una era de color negro por completo, la otra, un borrón azul y rojo.

Sasuke se encontraba en las afueras de Konoha, le había tomado toda la noche llegar, llevaba una enorme capucha y una capa muy rasgada sobre él, miro la villa mientras que suspiraba.

Ya estoy aquí, ¿Y ahora que hago?- se dijo a sí mismo, pero de pronto vio humo salir de una zona de casas -¡Rayos! ¡Ese maldito ya empezó!- dijo Sasuke para sí mientras que con agilidad saltaba sobre la barda y se adentraba en Konoha sin ser detectado.

Anko y Genma junto con varios ninjas se encontraban luchando contra un misterioso hombre-perro, este ya había noqueado a 6 ninjas, y no parecía tener mucho problema para mantener a raya a los demás.

Diablos, es muy fuerte, no creo que resistamos mucho- dijo Anko mientras que se limpiaba un poco de sangre de la boca.

¡Cuidado Anko!- dijo Genma al ver que el hombre-perro se lanzaba al ataque, Anko solo pudo mirar el puño y sé dio cuenta de que no podría esquivarle, solo cerro los ojos en espera del ataque.

Un borrón azul y rojo sujeto a Anko con fuerza y le saco de allí antes de recibir el golpe, Anko abrió los ojos impresionada, sus ojos se abrieron aun más al ver a su salvador.

¡Tú!- dijo Anko con sorpresa.

¡Hey, si yo fuera tú me daría las gracias!- dijo Spiderman, Anko solo gruño levemente.

El hombre-perro solo gruño, Genma se preparo para recibir el ataque, pero entonces un kunai con un sello explosivo le pego al hombre-perro lanzándole varios metros, Genma solo miro con sorpresa al nuevo individuo que apareció.

¡Je, que te pareció eso perrote!- dijo El Zorro mientras que el hombre-perro le miraba con furia.

El Zorro... – dijo Genma mirándole con sorpresa.

"Vaya, esa presentación estuvo buena, pero, ¿Y ahora que hago? El solo fue capaz de vencer a 6 jounins, y si ocupo el Rasengan de nada servirá el disfraz por que todos me reconocerían"- pensó el Zorro.

Spiderman dejo a Anko en un tejado, esta le miro algo molesta y extrañada.

Será mejor que se quede aquí señorita- dijo Spiderman, Anko le miro molesta.

¡No soy una desvalida, yo puedo arreglármelas sola!- dijo Anko con molestia.

Y eso no lo dudo, pero por el momento, creo que es mejor que le deje esto a su amable vecino Spiderman- dijo Spiderman mientras que saltaba a donde el Zorro estaba esquivando con cierta dificultad los ataques del hombre-perro.

Rayos, no pude hacer nada- dijo Anko molesta para sí.

El Zorro esquivo un golpe, entonces recordó la platica con Peter y cuando el hombre-perro le lanzo otro golpe más, el Zorro le esquivo a gran velocidad y de entre sus ropas saco un látigo, lanzando con el un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que el hombre-perro saliera disparado contra un muro.

¡Ja, trágate esta!- dijo el Zorro con alegría.

Spider aterrizo justo a su lado.

No lo haces mal, pero eso no será suficiente- dijo Spider, el Zorro bufo mientras que el hombre.perro se levantaba.

¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo el Zorro.

Tu entreténlo, yo tengo un plan- dijo Spider, el Zorro asintió.

¿Pero que hacen?- dijo Anko mirando como el Zorro atraía al hombre-perro, sin atacarle propiamente, solo esquivando, Spider empezó a brincar de un lado a otro soltando telaraña a diestra y siniestra.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kurenai apareciendo tras elle, Anko le miro con sorpresa y se percato de que Kiba, Shino y Hinata venían con ella.

No lo sé, esa cosa nos derroto muy fácilmente, pero esos dos no parecen entender el peligro- dijo Anko señalando.

Kurenai y los demás solo miraron a los dos, Shino frunció el ceño, Kiba solo les miro extrañado, pero Hinata ahogo un sonido de sorpresa.

¡Pero si es...!- dijo Hinata asombrada... y algo sonrojada al recordar lo que había hecho antes.

¿No son los extraños sujetos que rescataron a Konohamaru el otro día?- dijo Kiba, Shino asintió mientras que notaba que sus insectos empezaban a moverse asustados.

Creo que dijeron llamarse Spiderman y el Zorro- dijo Kurenai mirándoles.

¡Hey perro tonto, ven acá!- dijo el Zorro lanzandole un kunai, el hombre- perro le esquivo y se lanzo a atacarle de nueva cuenta, pero en eso Spider le llamo la atención.

¡Salta ahora Zorro!- dijo Spider, el Zorro salto y una enorme capa de telaraña envolvió al hombre-perro, entonces Anko entendió por que Spider había estado saltando de un lado a otro.

¡Je, envuelto y empacado para regalo!- dijo el Zorro con alegría, el hombre-perro trato de liberarse de la telaraña, pero entre más lo hacía más se enredaba en ella.

Eso bastara, aquí hay suficiente telaraña como para detener a Venom, así que no creo que este pueda liberarse- dijo Spider mientras que Genma se les acercaba.

No lo creo, nosotros no pudimos contra él- dijo Genma sorprendido.

¡Hey no te preocupes, ya esta listo para interrogar!- dijo el Zorro, Genma le miro.

No sé por que, pero tu voz sé me hace conocida- dijo Genma, el Zorro sudo frío.

He...he este... ¡Vamonos!- dijo el Zorro saltando rápidamente, Genma le miro extrañado.

Bueno, nos vemos viejo, te lo encargo- dijo Spider señalando al hombre perro y saliendo tras él Zorro.

¿Y ahora que hago contigo? ¡Y quien va a limpiar esto!- dijo Genma mirando como había demasiada telaraña colgando por todos lados.

Kurenai y los demás vieron a los dos partir, Hinata se estremeció, había usado su byakugan.

Naruto kun... – susurro Hinata asombrada.

¿Dijiste algo Hinata?- dijo Kiba extrañado.

¿Eh? ¡No, no dije nada! ¡Eh, tengo algo urgente que hacer!- dijo Hinata saliendo a toda velocidad ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

¿Y ahora? ¿Fue por algo que dije?- dijo Kiba extrañado, Kurenai solo se encogió de hombros.

En una esquina, Sasuke solo miro asombrado.

¿Pero que paso? ¿Quiénes eran esos dos?- dijo Sasuke con sorpresa –Sean quienes sean, son fuertes, esa criatura es una de las creaciones más fuertes de Orochimaru, por lo mientras será mejor que me vaya.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para irse, pero sin darse cuenta, una persona que corría se estrello contra él, Sasuke le sujeto para evitar que cayera... y entonces sudo frío.

¡Disculpe no me fije es mi cul... pa!- dijo Sakura asombrada -¿Sasuke... kun?

Sakura, cuanto tiempo- dijo Sasuke con sorpresa.

¿Qué... qué... haces... aquí?- dijo Sakura asombrada.

He vuelto... y necesito tu ayuda- dijo Sasuke ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sakura.

En la Tierra.

Edificio Baxter.

Hey elástico, ¿Cómo va todo?- dijo la Mole entrando al cuarto.

Ya esta casi listo Ben, creo que podremos ir por nuestro amigo para pasado mañana- dijo Reed Richards mientras que continuaba preparando una gran nave –Johnny y Sue nos acompañaran, y he contactado a él Capitán América, pero no podrá acompañarnos, más Wolverine y Gambit de los X-Men estan disponibles.

¿Al francesito y al loco? Vaya, que bajo hemos caído- dijo Ben con sarcasmo.

En Latveria.

Doctor, ya esta todo listo- dijo un hombre entrando al cuarto.

¿Y Siniestro?- dijo Doom con calma.

Por desgracia fue derrotado por los X-men, así como a los miembros de la hermandad de los mutantes, pero le he conseguido a Carnage, a Rino, Shocker y a Green Goblin, lo esperan en la sala- dijo el hombre, Doom solo asintió.

Bien, entonces vamos, ese arácnido no sabrá que le pego en cuanto lleguemos, además, será interesante ver que nuevos mundos podremos anexar a Latveria- dijo Doom mientras que salía.

Continuara...

Sasuke se ha encontrado con Sakura, ¿Ella le perdonara y le ayudara con lo que pasa? Naruto y Peter como el Zorro y Spiderman están empezando a darse a conocer, pero Doom ya se prepara para ir al mundo de Naruto, ¿Qué pasara cuando llegue? ¿Qué hará Orochimaru cuando sepa de la traición de Sasuke? ¿Qué pasara entre Kurenai y Peter? ¿Y a donde se dirigía Hinata? Esperen pronto las respuestas.

Como adelanto, Hinata se volverá en la confidente de los dos héroes, el Kazekage de la Arena vendrá de visita, pero Orochimaru seguirá con sus ataques terroristas a Konoha, provocando problemas a todos, Peter empezara a destacarse como reportero, y Doom llegara a este mundo, comenzando con sus planes... pero Carnage tendrá otras cosas planeadas aparte de lo que va a hacer con Doom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Encuentro de dos Héroes**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spiderman le pertenece a Stan Lee.**

Capitulo 6: El plan de Sasuke, aparece Doom.

Sakura se encontraba asombrada, Sasuke le miro fijamente mientras que verificaba que no hubiese nadie más aparte de ella.

¿De que me estas hablando Sasuke kun?- dijo Sakura con algo de desconfianza, Sasuke sonrío levemente.

Sé que tal vez ya no confíes en mí, pero créeme, he abandonado a Orochimaru y es necesario que me ayudes a convencer a Tsunade sama de algo importante- dijo Sasuke, Sakura se sorprendió.

Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Sakura.

Orochimaru esta detrás de estos ataques a Konoha, Sakura, el ha estado creando a... –Dijo Sasuke pero se interrumpió al ver que más personas empezaban a aparecer, se cubrió mas con su capa mientras que miraba a su costado –Será mejor que vayamos a un sitio más privado, créeme, es necesario que te diga esto.

Bien, sígueme, sé donde podremos hablar- dijo Sakura mientras que de un salto se alejaba, Sasuke fue tras ella.

Orochimaru se encontraba molesto, se había percatado de la desaparición de Sasuke, además de la derrota del ser que envío a causar muerte y destrucción a Konoha por dos misteriosos hombres enmascarados. Kabuto entro al cuarto.

Orochimaru sama, ya me han traído los reportes de Konoha- dijo Kabuto, Orochimaru le miro.

¿Y bien? ¿Quiénes son esos 2 metiches que interfirieron con mis planes?- dijo Orochimaru enfadado.

Se hacen llamar Spiderman y el Zorro, deben de ser 2 ninjas nuevos en la aldea, pero eso es todo lo que pudimos averiguar de ellos ya que aparecen y desaparecen de pronto- dijo Kabuto, Orochimaru gruño.

Sigan con los planes, ya veré después como los enfrento- dijo Orochimaru, Kabuto asintió, cuando de pronto se escucho un fuerte sonido provenir de afuera -¡Pero que rayos!

¡Orochimaru sama, ha aparecido un misterioso objeto afuera!- dijo un ninja entrando al cuarto, Orochimaru se levanto de su asiento y miro a Kabuto.

Hay que ir a ver que pasa- dijo Orochimaru, Kabuto asintió.

Una enorme nave se poso en un claro, varios de los ninjas del sonido empezaron a agruparse a su alrededor.

¿Qué será eso?- dijo uno de los ninjas, y es que la nave era enorme, Orochimaru y Kabuto salieron de su guarida y entonces una enorme compuerta se empezó a abrir.

¡En guardia!- dijo Kabuto, Orochimaru solo miro a la compuerta, pero de pronto sonrío.

Doom salió de la nave seguido por Green Goblin y miraron con curiosidad a los ninjas.

Vaya, es muy similar a la Tierra- dijo Doom con calma mientras que salía de la nave.

Je, es cierto, y mira, hasta nos enviaron payasos para entretenernos- dijo Green Goblin, los ninjas solo se pusieron en guardia.

¡Identifíquense!- dijo uno de los ninjas, Doom solo les miro despectivamente, entonces de la nave salieron, Shocker, Rino y Carnage, aunque este último solo reía como maníaco.

¡Vaya, vaya, veo que me podré divertir!- dijo Carnage mientras que se relamía las garras.

Tranquilo, primero debemos de observar la situación- dijo Doom con calma, los ninjas solo se pusieron en posición, entonces aparecieron Orochimaru y Kabuto.

¿Quiénes son ustedes que osan adentrarse en mis territorios?- dijo Orochimaru, Doom le miro con calma, mientras que debajo de su mascara una cruel sonrisa se empezó a mostrar.

Vaya, se parece a Michael Jackson- dijo Rino con calma, Orochimaru le miro extrañado mientras que Shocker y Carnage reían.

¡Buena comparación!- dijo Shocker riendo a carcajadas.

¿Tú eres el que manda en esta zona?- dijo Doom con calma, Orochimaru solo le miro con calma.

Así es, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Orochimaru, Doom sonrío bajo su mascara.

Yo soy el Doctor Víctor Von Doom, Gobernante de Latveria- dijo Doom con firmeza –Estamos buscando a Spiderman.

¿Spiderman?- dijo Orochimaru extrañado -¿Qué es de ustedes ese hombre que osa interferir con mis planes?

¿Así que eres enemigo de la araña patona eh?- dijo Green Goblin sonriendo, Kabuto le miro extrañado.

Los enemigos de Spiderman son amigos de Rino- dijo Rino sonriendo con malicia.

Estimado Orochimaru, creo que debemos hablar- dijo Doom con calma, Orochimaru sonrío de pronto.

"Veo que no son sujetos ordinarios, no será conveniente tenerlos de enemigos hasta que no sepa que quieren"- pensó Orochimaru sonriendo.

En Konoha.

¡Peter eso estuvo genial!- dijo Naruto mientras que se quitaba el antifaz.

Si, es cierto, aunque espero que eso no se vaya a volver cosa del diario, pero bueno, lo bueno es que tome una excelentes fotografías- dijo Peter revisando la cámara que Jiraiya le había dado.

Vaya, ¿Y cuando las tomaste?- dijo Naruto extrañado.

Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, además, creo que estas fotos le darán más prestigio al periódico que unas fotografías de la señorita Tsunade en algo vergonzoso.

Naruto iba a hablar cuando alguien toco la puerta.

¿Y ahora?- dijo Naruto extrañado, Peter solo se inclino de hombros mientras que Naruto iba a abrir.

Oye, tu traje- dijo Peter, Naruto solo sonrío y fue a cambiarse, Peter, que ya lo había hecho, se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Ha... hola- dijo Hinata levemente sonrojada.

Vaya, la chica pervertida, ¿Qué deseas?- dijo Peter sonriendo.

Eh... Ah... Yo este, bueno- dijo Hinata apenada.

¿Quién es Peter?- dijo Naruto saliendo, Hinata se ruborizo al ver que Naruto solo llevaba puestos los pantalones -¡Ah Hinata! ¡Que sorpresa!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

H.. Hola, Naruto kun- dijo Hinata con pena.

¡Pero pásale niña! ¡No hay de que apenarse!- dijo Peter al verle mientras que sonreía, Hinata asintió mientras que entraba a la casa –"Estoy seguro que esta niña ya sabe lo que estamos haciendo"- pensó Peter recordando lo que había pasado en la oficina de Tsunade.

¿Qué te trae por aquí eh?- dijo Naruto mientras que se sentaba en una silla, Hinata solo le miro sonrojada mientras que se sentaba enfrente de él, Peter solo se apoyo en la pared.

¿Qué fue... eso que hicieron allá afuera?- dijo Hinata con timidez, Naruto solo le miro y sonrío.

Je, este, bueno, es que como Peter nos había contado de los superheroes de su mundo, pues, quise probar a ver que se sentía- dijo Naruto apenado.

No temas, él tiene bastantes habilidades y sé que puede lidiar con esto- dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

¿Pero por que el disfraz?- pregunto Hinata extrañada.

Bueno, veras, solo tu, Neji, Kakashi, Naruto y Tsunade conocen mi identidad, y para no atraer sospechas, Naruto también se disfrazo, aunque claro, sé que no era necesario- dijo Peter, Naruto solo le miro con seriedad.

¿Cómo de que no? No seas egoísta hombre, bueno, de todos modos, ¿No dirás nada de esto verdad Hinata chan?- dijo Naruto con una cara estilo gato con botas.

No... no diré nada- dijo Hinata apenada mientras que se sonrojaba al ver como Naruto le había sujetado las manos.

Je, esta bien, pero no se pongan melosos delante de mí chicos- dijo Peter mientras que se daba la vuelta sonriendo, Hinata y Naruto solo se sonrojaron mientras que separaban sus manos rápidamente.

Eh... bueno... este... ya me voy, si, debo ir con Kurenai sensei- dijo Hinata sonriendo apenada.

Eh... si... luego te veo Hinata chan- dijo Naruto apenado, Peter solo asintió sonriendo.

Bien... los veo luego- dijo Hinata mientras que salía, Naruto solo se quedo mirando a la puerta, por lo que Peter empezó a reír.

Sabes, es linda para ser una pervertida, ¿No lo crees?- dijo Peter sonriendo, Naruto solo frunció el ceño por lo que Peter se río con más fuerza. –Aunque se ve que es una muy buena chica, dime, ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo juntos o algo?- dijo Peter con una sonrisa, Naruto solo se sonrojo.

No, solo somos amigos- dijo Naruto sonrojado.

Si, amigos, como no, esa nunca falla- dijo Peter sonriendo mientras que se sentaba.

No fastidies- dijo Naruto mientras que se iba al baño.

Al día siguiente.

Bien Shizune, ¿Ya saben algo acerca de esa extraña criatura que nos ataco ayer?- dijo Tsunade con calma.

No Tsunade sama, parece ser que es una especie de mutante o algo así, todo lo que sabemos es que... –decía Shizune cuando un ninja entro al cuarto con una expresión desencajada en el rostro.

¡Hokage sama! ¡Es terrible!- dijo el Ninja, Tsunade y Shizune le miraron preocupadas.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tsunade.

¡En la entrada! ¡Sai del escuadrón raíz ha vuelto!- dijo el ninja, Tsunade y Shizune se miraron extrañadas.

¿Y que tiene eso de terrible? Recuerda que Sai es amigo de Naruto- dijo Tsunade extrañada.

¡Es que no llego solo! ¡Traía consigo los cuerpos mal heridos del Kazekage y sus hermanos!- dijo el ninja, ambas solo le miraron atónitas.

¡Dónde están ahora!- dijo Shizune.

¡En el hospital! ¡Su estado es serio! ¡Hay que ir a verlos!- dijo el ninja.

Bien, retírate, Shizune, debemos de ir a ver que ha pasado- dijo Tsunade mientras que Shizune asentía y ambas salían de la oficina.

En Konoha News.

¡Hey Peter, estas fotos son geniales!- dijo Jiraiya riendo mientras que miraba las fotografías. Peter y Naruto se miraron sonriendo.

¿Y que harás con ellas Ero senin?- preguntó Naruto, Jiraiya solo frunció el ceño.

Pues las pondré en primera plana es obvio, son bastante buenas... –dijo Jiraiya peor en eso uno de los reporteros entro corriendo.

¡Jiraiya sama! ¡Me he enterado que Kazekage Gaara sama esta en el hospital!- dijo el reportero, Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

¡Qué!- dijo Naruto saliendo rápidamente del lugar, Peter le siguió junto con Jiraiya.

Continuara...

Je, para quienes no lo habían notado, este fic estaba estancado, pero decidí continuarlo como un regalo a todos por mi cumpleaños, espero les agrade y si desean que lo continúe... pues aporten algunas ideas no.

Suerte


	7. Chapter 7

**Encuentro de dos Héroes**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spiderman le pertenece a Stan Lee.**

Capitulo 7: Ataque

Nota: Para evitar líos, Gaara ya no posee a Shukaku.

Aviso, este capitulo contiene escenas algo fuertes, les recomiendo discreción.

El hospital de Konoha.

No era común ver a tanta gente ansiosa alrededor... aunque tampoco era común enterarse de que el poderoso Kazekage de la Arena estaba medio muerto en uno de los cuartos, al igual que sus dos hermanos, quienes era bien sabido, eran muy rudos y crueles en combate.

¿Cómo se encuentran?- dijo Tsunade a uno de los médicos que los habían revisado, él medico solo negó con la cabeza.

Están muy mal Hokage sama, el cuerpo de aquel muchacho llamado Kankuro tiene fracturas en todas las costillas, sus dos brazos están rotos, además de padecer un terrible traumatismo craneal... la verdad es que es un milagro que siga con vida- dijo el doctor.

¿Qué hay del Kazekage y su hermana?- preguntó Tsunade.

El Kazekage posee unas terribles cortadoras en su cuerpo, además de que encontramos restos de vidrió en su organismo- dijo él medico, Tsunade le miro extrañada.

¿Vidrió?- dijo Tsunade.

Si, vidrio, y algunos trozos parecían fundidos en su cuerpo... con respecto a la muchacha- dijo él medico, pero entonces se corto, como preocupado por la reacción de la Hokage.

¿Qué pasa con ella?- dijo Tsunade preocupada.

Ella... presenta claros símbolos de violación y tortura... al parecer el que la ataco no solo se concentro en violarla, sino también en provocarle el mayor daño psicológico y físico posible antes de dejarla- dijo él medico, Shizune solo se cubrió la boca.

¡Dios!- dijo Shizune alarmada, Tsunade solo frunció el ceño.

Dime que le hicieron- dijo Tsunade con seriedad.

Bueno... aparte de lesiones en la zona de la vulva y los labios mayores... le hicieron constantes cortes en brazos y piernas, además de que al parecer le introdujeron algo demasiado grande en la boca, por que posee un leve desgarre en la comisura de los labios, también hay marcas de hematomas en su cuerpo- dijo él doctor –Pero lo que me sorprende, es que insista en mantenerse consciente.

¿Esta despierta?- dijo Tsunade sorprendida.

Si, por eso deseo que hable con ella Hokage sama, será la mejor manera de saber que paso para que terminara así- dijo él doctor Tsunade asintió y junto con Shizune se dirigió al cuarto de Temari.

Afuera.

¡Cómo que no podemos verlos!- dijo Naruto enfurecido, Peter y Jiraiya trataban de tranquilizarlo mientras que la enfermera sólo le miraba con calma.

Son ordenes de Tsunade sama, si tiene alguna queja- dijo la enfermera mientras que le sonreía, Naruto solo frunció el ceño.

¡Pero sepa que yo seré el próximo Hokage!- dijo Naruto enfadado, la enfermera sólo le sonrío.

Bueno, pero en lo que lo es, tendrá que esperar a que Tsunade sama lo autorice- dijo la enfermera.

"Vaya que chica, mira que mantener la calma con semejante bruto gritándole"- pensó Peter sonriendo.

"Ahhhh, esta muy buena, ¿Será soltera?"- pensaba Jiraiya babeando.

¡Dónde esta Temari!- dijo Shikamaru entrando de golpe seguido por Ino y Lee.

Lo lamento, en este momento esta Tsunade sama con ella y no puede pasara nadie más a verla- dijo la enferma con calma.

¡Y un cuerno! ¡Dígame como esta al menos!- dijo Shikamaru enfadado.

¡Calma Shikamaru!- dijo Ino preocupada.

¡Si, no lograras nada enfadándote!- dijo Lee mientras que Naruto y los demás solo le miraban con sorpresa.

Shikamaru... no te pueden revelar nada aun, tendrás que esperar como los demás- dijo una voz desde una esquina, todos voltearon asombrados, pero solo era Sai, quien les miraba sonriendo.

¡Sai!- dijo Ino sonrojada.

¡Viejo cuanto tiempo!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sai solo les saludo.

¿Tu sabes que paso?- dijo Shikamaru con seriedad.

Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo así, por lo que veo te importan mucho- dijo Sai con calma, para después mirarlo seriamente –Lo lamento pero Hokage sama me ha prohibido decir nada hasta que no sepa ella que ha pasado.

Diablos- dijo Shikamaru mientras que golpeaba la pared.

Eh... hola Sai- dijo Ino algo sonrojada, Sai solo le sonrió.

Ho, preciosa Ino, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Sai con calma, Ino solo se sonrojo aun más mientras que Naruto y Jiraiya se miraban mutuamente.

Ya van a empezar estos dos de melosos- dijo Naruto molesto.

¿Y quien es él?- pregunto Peter.

A, él es Sai, miembro del nuevo grupo 7, aunque estaba en una misión por lo que no nos habíamos visto desde hace un par de meses- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba como Sai e Ino hablaban... o intentaban hablar.

En el cuarto de Temari.

"Dios"- penso Shizune al verla, y es que, solo su rostro estaba descubierto, tenia vendajes en todo el cuerpo, y su expresión indicaba que estaba soportando el dolor.

Temari... sé que es duro lo que te diré pero, ¿Podrías decirnos que paso?- dijo Tsunade mientras que se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama.

No... no se preocupe Tsunade sama... es... eh... si... es difícil... pero creo que podré decirle que paso- dijo Temari con mucha dificultad, Tsunade le miro con tristeza.

FLASHBACK.

Gaara y un grupo de ninjas de Sunagakure se encontraban recorriendo el camino que los llevaría a Konoha, Temari iba silbando alegremente y es que el pequeño encuentro que habían tenido con el grupo de Shikamaru le había dejado bastante contenta.

Temari, ya deja de silbar, me causas dolor de cabeza- dijo Kankuro en tono de broma.

Lo que pasa es que estas celoso hermanito- dijo Temari mientras que le sacaba la lengua.

Ya dejen de comportarse como niños, le dan una mala impresión a nuestros ninjas- dijo Gaara mientras que miraba de reojo a los 15 ninjas que les acompañaban.

Vaya, vaya, así que este es el famoso Gaara, por lo que me dijeron pensé que era un monstruo- dijo una voz desde una colina, Gaara y sus hermanos se pusieron en guardia junto con los demás ninjas, un hombre con una capucha verde les miraba.

¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Gaara con seriedad.

Oh, disculpa mi descortesía, soy el doctor Victor Von Doom... y he venido a darte una paliza- dijo Doom con calma.

Je, como si fuera tan fácil- dijo Kankuro mientras que sacaba a Karasu.

Doom, ¿Ya podemos ir a jugar?- dijo Rino saliendo de una esquina.

Je, je, je, déjenme a mí a la rubia- dijo Carnage apareciendo de la nada, Temari se puso en guardia.

Tranquilos, hay muchos de donde elegir- dijo Green Goblin mientras que aparecía en el cielo, Shocker les miro junto con algunos de los ninjas del sonido.

Gaara, han aparecido mas tipos raros- dijo Temari con seriedad. Gaara asintió pero antes de poder decir algo.

¡Empecemos de una vez!- dijo Shocker mientras que de sus brazos salía una onda sonica que derribaba a varios de los ninjas de la Arena.

¡Sepárense!- dijo Gaara, los ninjas restantes y sus hermanos rápidamente saltaron alejándose.

Kankuro brinco a los arboles, pero Rino se le abalanzó con rapidez.

"Rayos, es rápido"- dijo Kankuro mientras que usaba a Karasu para alejar a Rino.

Je, no trates de detenerme con juguetes- dijo Rino riendo.

Je, te tengo- dijo Kankuro mientras que Karasu se abría y atrapaba a Rino en su interior.

¡Eh! ¡Que es esto!- dijo Rino desde adentro.

Adiós- dijo Kankuro mientras que las dos enormes navajas salían de Karasu y se cerraban, Kankuro sonrió... hasta que el sonido de metal rompiéndose le sorprendió.

¡Rino esta furiosos!- dijo Rino mientras que destrozaba a Karasu.

¡Pero que dem...!- fue todo lo que dijo Kankuro antes de que Rino le arrease un puñetazo tan intenso que le hizo traspasar un árbol quedando inconsciente en el suelo.

¡Tu trataste de matar a Rino, ahora Rino te hará sufrir!- dijo Rino mientras que lo levantaba del suelo y lo azotaba contra el piso.

Al mismo tiempo.

Un grupo de ninjas del sonido salió volando mientras que Temari les miraba.

Bien, ¿Acaso creyeron que podrían contra mí? Necesitan a algo más fuerte- dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

¿Qué tal yo?- dijo una voz desquiciada, Temari solo miro sobre su hombro.

¿Pero que?- dijo Temari cuando de pronto algo rojo le traspaso el hombro -¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Je, eso sonó como música para mis oídos- dijo Carnage mientras que una especie de tentáculos salían de su cuerpo y aprisionaban a Temari –Je, me divertiré con esto- dijo Carnage riendo como maníaco.

¡Suéltame malparido!- dijo Temari furiosa, pero Carnage solo empezó a reírse más.

Anda, si sabes que nos divertiremos linda... ¿Oh no chicos? ¿Ustedes también quieren divertirse?- dijo Carnage mientras que algunos de los ninjas del sonido miraban a Temari lascivamente.

Un grito ahogado se escucho entonces.

Gaara se encontraba frente a Doom, aunque ya no poseía a Shukaku, Gaara aun podía usar la arena para defenderse, pero Doom solo le miraba divertido.

Esto será rápido niño- dijo Doom mientras que sacaba una pistola de su traje.

No me subestimes- dijo Gaara mientras que la arena se levantaba alrededor de él para protegerlo.

Así que es tal como me lo dijo Orochimaru, un escudo de arena, hum, creo que 2000 grados bastaran- dijo Doom mientras que apuntaba con la pistola.

¿Qué clase de arma será esa?- pensó Gaara con extrañeza, Doom disparo entonces, una onda calorífica le pego al escudo de arena de Gaara... quien solo atinó a abrir los ojos con temor mientras que veía como la arena empezaba a convertirse en vidrio -¡Pero que diablos!

¿Sorprendido niño? No deberías, pronto acabara todo para ti y tus ninjas- dijo Doom mientras que el poderoso rayo hacia que el vidrio se rompiera y le pegaba a Gaara, muchos de los vidrios se encajaron a su cuerpo mientras que el rayo hacia que otros se fundiesen en él –No fue difícil- dijo Doom mirando a Gaara inconsciente en el suelo.

Rápido, fue demasiado rápido- dijo Green Goblin mientras que miraba el escenario, ni uno solo de los ninjas que acompañan a Gaara y sus hermanos se encontraba de pie, la mayoría yacían muertos en el piso.

Creo que ese tal Orochimaru sobrestimaba a estos niños, si así son estos, entones Konoha no será nada- dijo Doom, de pronto el grito desgarrador de una mujer les llamo la atención.

¡Pero que diablos!- dijo Green Goblin, Doom solo le miro con frialdad.

Dile a Carnage que suelte a la chica, ya hicimos lo que debíamos de hacer, llévate a Shocker contigo- dijo Doom mientras que se daba media vuelta y se iba.

Green Goblin fue por Shocker, quien estaba entretenido viendo a Rino usar como escoba a un maltrecho Kankuro, Green Goblin les llamo y Rino lanzó a Kankuro como un costal al suelo mientras que ambos iban con Carnage.

Mientras que con él.

¡No! ¡Ya no! ¡Por favor!- Grito Temari suplicante, Carnage sin embargo continuo con sus embestidas aun con más frenesí, algunos de sus tentáculos le traspasaban la carne a Temari, mientras que otros le golpeaban a manera de látigos en el cuerpo.

¡Grita, grita más fuerte!- dijo Carnage totalmente enloquecido, Temari solo lloraba de dolor, los ninjas del sonido les miraban con miedo, aunque ellos habían ayudado a Carnage con la violación, esto último les parecía demasiado, pero no decían nada por el temor que Carnage les infundía.

¡Pero que rayos estas haciendo!- dijo Shocker con sorpresa, Rino estaba sin habla, pero Green Goblin estaba tranquilo.

Carnage, ya te divertiste de más, Doom nos ah ordenado regresar- dijo Green Goblin con calma. Carnage solo le miro con burla.

¿Ya tan pronto? Je, preciosa, ya vez, tengo que irme, espero verte pronto para continuar con nuestra fiesta- dijo Carnage mientras que uno de los tentáculos entraba en la boca de Temari, haciéndole sangrar con intensidad.

¡Ya déjala Carnage, ya te excediste!- dijo Shocker molesto.

Je, no querrás verme cuando me excedo- dijo Carnage mientras que dejaba caer a Temari al piso retorciendo su cuerpo por el dolor.

Vamonos, Doom nos espera- dijo Green Goblin.

Gaara... Kankuro... Shikamaru... auxilio- dijo Temari llorando desde el piso.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Después de eso... fue cuando... nos encontró Sai... –dijo Temari con llanto, Tsunade le abrazo protectoramente.

Ya no digas más, descansa- dijo Tsunade mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza –Shizune, llama al consejo de inmediato.

¡Sí Tsunade sama!- dijo Shizune mientras que salía de la habitación.

Tu trata de dormir Temari...- dijo Tsunade pero Temari solo negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡Cuándo duermo recuerdo su risa! ¡El dolor de sus ataques... y él echo de que termino adentro de mi varias veces!- dijo Temari llorando aterrorizada, Tsunade le miro con sorpresa.

Bien... trata de descansar... me encargare de todo- dijo Tsunade mientras que salía de la habitación.

¿Tsunade sama?- dijo el doctor mientras que miraba a Tsunade.

Quiero un estudió ginecologico para Temari... también quiero que llames a nuestro mejor psicólogo y prepara una cita con ella en cuanto termine el estudio... esa muchacha requerirá toda la ayuda posible- dijo Tsunade caminando pero se detuvo de pronto –Y dile a Shikamaru Nara, a Naruto Uzumaki y a Peter Parker que quiero verlos en mi oficina en 30 minutos- dijo Tsunade saliendo.

Shikamaru, Naruto y Peter se encontraban aun en la sala de espera, Shikamaru estaba bastante nervioso mientras que jugaba con una pluma, Sai e Ino parecían haberse olvidado de todo y charlaban en una esquina, de pronto Jiraiya se levanto.

¡Tsunade!- dijo Jiraiya.

¿Jiraiya? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- dijo Tsunade extrañada.

¡Cómo esta Temari!- dijo Shikamaru preocupado, Tsunade le miro seriamente, pero Jiraiya podía jurar que vio una leve expresión de lastima en el rostro de Tsunade.

Viva... quiero verlos en mi oficina en 30 minutos, lo que les diré es de suma importancia- dijo Tsunade retirándose, Shikamaru solo cayo de rodillas al piso.

¿Shika, estas bien?- dijo Ino preocupada.

Al menos sé que esta viva, pero... algo me dice que lo que Tsunade sama nos va a decir no me va a gustar- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se levantaba con ayuda de Naruto y Peter.

"Hum, debe ser duro lo que esta pasando, y veo que este chico y la tal Temari son algo, será mejor estar alerta"- pensó Peter mientras que miraba por donde Tsunade se había ido.

En la aldea del Sonido.

¡Je, eso fue muy aburrido!- dijo Carnage mientras que caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

Calma, mañana tendrás toda la diversión que desees- dijo Doom mientras que le miraba.

"Es increíble que hayan derrotado al Kazekage y a sus hermanos tan pronto, no creo que podamos hacer nada si deciden acabarnos"- pensó Kabuto con miedo.

¿Y ya decidieron a quienes acabaran?- preguntó Orochimaru sonriendo.

Eh analizado los datos y ya decidí contra quienes enfocar nuestras fuerzas, mientras que tus ninjas hagan su trabajo como se debe, será fácil hacernos con Konoha- dijo Doom.

Pero tal vez tengamos un problema- dijo Green Goblin.

¿Cuál?- pregunto Orochimaru.

El arácnido... si esta con esos ninjas de pacotilla, tal vez represente un autentico problema- dijo Green Goblin.

¡Bah, no podrá hacer nada! ¡Ahora no tiene a ese maldito de Venom o a esos infelices Avengers para ayudarle, esta vez podré hacer una masacre como la hice en Nueva York!- dijo Carnage riéndose como maníaco.

Aun así no hay que confiarse, recuerda que él es muy astuto... además, es probable que Richards y los Cuatro Fantásticos estén en camino- dijo Doom con calma.

Eso solo le pondrá más diversión al asunto- dijo Shocker riendo.

Bien, entonces vamos, mañana inicia la operación "MASACRE"- dijo Doom levantándose.

Continuara...

Un capitulo brusco diría yo, no es mi estilo pero recuerdo que Carnage es un completo sociopata, por lo que si sería capaz de hacer un acto así en contra de una mujer. En este capitulo lo enfoque más en los villanos, y como verán, ya hay algunos problemas, Carnage es un completo psicopático y no dudara en provocar terribles daños en cuanto llegue a Konoha... ¿Podrá Spiderman hacer algo? ¿Llegarán los refuerzos representados en los FF y en Wolverine y Gambit llegar a tiempo? ¿Qué pasara cuando el grupo de Doom ataque Konoha? Eso y más en el siguiente episodio.

Nota: si se preguntan por que son tan fuertes los villanos de la Tierra, pues la respuesta es simple... la gravedad del mundo de Naruto es menor, de allí que Doom y sus secuaces sean tan poderosos.

Próximo Capitulo: MASACRE.

El grupo de Doom junto con Orochimaru atacan Konoha, Spiderman se las verá negras al enfrentarse a Carnage y los ninjas de Konoha... por primera vez sufrirán el más violento ataque que su historia halla registrado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Encuentro de dos Héroes**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spiderman le pertenece a Stan Lee.**

Capitulo 8: MASACRE 1ª parte

Sakura estaba pensativa, después de enterarse de lo que le había pasado a Gaara y sus hermanos, ahora sabía que lo que Sasuke le contó era cierto, pero ¿Qué haría? De ir con la Hokage, es posible que creyesen que Sasuke estaba coludido con los que atacaron a Gaara, aunque también le preocupaban Hinata y Hanabi, no sabía cuál iba a ser la víctima de Orochimaru.

FLASHBACK.

Sakura, recuerda, me ocultare en las cercanías de la mansión Hyuga, tu trata de convencer a Naruto de que algo pasara y que deben de proteger a Hinata y a Hanabi- dijo Sasuke mientras que se acercaba a la ventana.

Pero Sasuke, aun así, ¿Por qué no hablas directamente con él?- dijo Sakura extrañada.

Sabes que sería difícil, incluso aunque lo convenciera, sé que no me creerán esto, y cuando lo hagan podría ser muy tarde- dijo Sasuke con calma –Confió en ti Sakura- dijo Sasuke saliendo por la ventana.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Sasuke kun... ¿En verdad estarás dispuesto a volver?- dijo Sakura si mientras que suspiraba.

En la oficina de Tsunade.

¡QUÉ!- grito Shikamaru mientras que Tsunade solo le miraba apenada.

Lo que oíste Shikamaru... lamento tener que darte esa noticia- dijo Tsunade mientras que Naruto, Peter y Jiraiya solo se miraban con sorpresa.

Temari... dios- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se dejaba caer de rodillas.

Hey hombre, tranquilo- dijo Naruto mientras que le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Será mejor que nos digas todo lo que paso Tsunade- dijo Jiraiya con seriedad, Tsunade empezó a contarles todo, mientras escuchaban, Peter solo abría los ojos cada vez más asombrado, hasta que no tuvo mas opción que interrumpir a Tsunade.

¡Un momento! ¡Cómo dijo que se llamaban los atacantes!- dijo Peter deseando haber escuchado mal.

Bueno, uno de ellos según dice Temari, se llamaba Víctor Von Doom... y el que la violo se hace llamar Carnage- dijo Tsunade extrañada.

Máximum Carnage- dijo Peter para sí.

Así que ese es su nombre... pues no me importa, me las pagara por lo que hizo- dijo Shikamaru enfurecido, Naruto asintió.

Tienes razón, ya vera ese maldito lo que le haremos en cuanto le encontremos- dijo Naruto, pero Peter solo les miro seriamente.

Será mejor que no se les acerquen, Doom ya es por si solo un enorme riesgo, si a él le anexamos a Carnage y a quienes creo que van con él, entonces los habrán matado antes de que puedan siquiera acercarse- dijo Peter con seriedad.

¿Y tú de donde les conoces?- dijo Shikamaru molesto, Peter solo le miro mientras que suspiraba.

Por que ya he peleado contra ellos... y Carnage es un maldito psicópata que no duda en causar el máximo daño posible al mundo- dijo Peter –Doom debe de estar planeando dominar este mundo, si no empezamos a tomar medidas pertinentes, lo conseguirán.

Bien, puesto que tu les conoces mejor te escuchamos- dijo Jiraiya, Peter iba a hablar cuando Shizune entro a la oficina de pronto.

¡Tsunade sama! ¡Hay problemas en el campo de entrenamiento norte!- dijo Shizune, Tsunade se levanto de su silla mientras que le miraba.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tsunade.

¡Mas de esos mutantes aparecieron, el equipo de Kurenai Yui esta combatiéndoles, pero son demasiados!- dijo Shizune exaltada -¡El equipo de Maito Gai les esta sirviendo como apoyo!

Hum, ¡Naruto, quiero que te reúnas con Sai y vayan a ayudarles, Shizune, informa a los demás Jounins y Chunins y que se mantengan alertas!- dijo Tsunade.

¡Sí Tsunade sama!- dijo Shizune saliendo.

¡Bien vieja! ¡Voy en camino!- dijo Naruto mientras que salía corriendo.

¡Espera voy contigo... luego le digo que haremos señorita Tsunade!- dijo Peter, Tsunade asintió.

Iré con Temari- dijo Shikamaru mientras que salía.

¿Qué opinas?- dijo Jiraiya con calma.

No lo sé, es más peligroso de lo que pensaba... espero que no pase nada malo- dijo Tsunade preocupada.

En las afueras de Konoha.

¿Todo listo?- dijo Doom mientras que recibía una señal de asentimiento por parte de los ninjas- Muy bien, en cuanto el arácnido aparezca empezaremos- dijo Doom.

En el área de entrenamiento.

¡Que rayos es esa cosa!- dijo Kiba mientras que entre él y Akamaru apenas y alcanzaban a esquivar a una especie de gigantesco mono que les atacaba.

Rayos, esto es más difícil de lo que parece- dijo Shino mientras que miraba como sus insectos inútilmente trataban de atacar a una especie de hombre reptil.

¡Byakugan!- dijo Hinata mientras que enfrentaba a un, aparentemente normal ninja, más este parecía esquivar con mucha facilidad los ataques de la heredera de los Hyuga.

Kurenai les miraba mientras que trataba de curarse una herida en su hombro, y es que antes de empezar a combatir, el hombre reptil les lanzo una especie de saliva viscosa, que resulto ser ácida, por lo que cuando ella la recibió en el brazo tuvo que alejarse para curarse ayudada por Tenten.

¡Reciban nuestros poderosos ataques de juventud!- dijo Gai mientras que se enfrentaba a una especie de mini ejercito de cucarachas humanoides... que sobra decirlo, salían volando a cada ataque de Gai.

¡Estoy contigo Gai sensei! Pero ¿Dónde estará Neji?- dijo Lee extrañado.

¡Tenía algunas cosas que hacer, pero no temas Lee! ¡Nosotros haremos que la llama de la juventud no se extinga!- dijo Gai, en eso una de las cucarachas se le abalanzo por la espalda, pero una figura azul y roja la derribó.

Oye, deberías de vigilar mas tu espalda Migthy Guy- dijo Spiderman mientras que le miraba.

¡Osh, eso fue cool muchacho, además, ese sobrenombre me sienta como anillo al dedo!- dijo Gai sonriendo mientras que levantaba su pulgar. Todos, excepto Lee, solo le miraron con una gota en la nuca.

¡Cuidado Hinata!- dijo Kiba cuando el ninja se le fue encima, Hinata se movió rápidamente y consiguió esquivarle, pero este saco una katana y trato de cortarla de tajo, pero algo la detuvo.

¿Qué no vez que es de mala educación atacar a traición?- dijo Naruto mientras que contenía la katana con un kunai.

¡Naruto kun!- dijo Hinata sonriendo, el ninja solo les miro sonriendo.

Esta echo- dijo el ninja pegando un brinco a un árbol.

¿Qué le pasa a ese?- dijo Naruto extrañado.

Tengan cuidado, algo me dice que esto era una trampa- dijo Sai llegando al lugar.

El ninja solo sonrió mientras que sacaba algo de sus manos y lo colocaba en su mejilla.

¡Ahora!- dijo el ninja.

Una enorme explosión cimbró a Konoha, los aldeanos rápidamente salieron de sus casas y vieron como varios de los enormes muros caían.

Un poco antes.

Sakura, ¿Por qué deseas que me quede con el clan?- preguntó Neji extrañado.

Créeme Neji, no querrás saberlo, solo te digo que vigiles a Hanabi por favor- dijo Sakura, Neji le miro extrañado, pero entonces se escucho la explosión.

¿Qué rayos?- dijo Neji extrañado.

Iré a ver, Neji, no te alejes del clan, sé que es lo mejor- dijo Sakura mientras que se iba, Neji le miro con duda pero decidió hacerle caso, algo en su interior le decía que el destino le tenía reservado algo muy malo.

¡Alerta, los muros están cayendo, lleven a los no combatientes a los refugios!- dijo Ibiki mientras que varios ninjas iban junto con él.

¡Genma! ¡Ve al norte, parece que ya ha empezado allí la batalla, los miembros del clan Akamichi parecen estar siendo atacados!- dijo Anko mientras que Genma asentía e iba al lugar.

Donde los Akamichi.

La enorme figura de Choumaru (no sé si sea su nombre, pero es que se me olvida) creada gracias a su jutsu (ya saben, ese que lo hace volverse enorme) arrasaba con un grupo de ninjas del sonido que habían entrado por uno de los muros derribados.

Je, veo que no recuerdan como los apalee la última vez- dijo Choumaru sonriendo.

¿Entonces por que no te metes conmigo?- dijo Rino apareciendo en el lugar, Choumaru le miro extrañado.

¿Y quien rayos eres tú?- dijo Choumaru, Rino sonrío.

Je, ¡Rino destroza!- dijo Rino lanzándose a una gran velocidad en contra del cuerpo de Choumaru, este al ser tomado por sorpresa, fue atravesado por él cuerno de Rino.

¡Ahhhhhrrrrggg!- grito Choumaru mientras que Rino desencajaba el cuerno y brincaba, a causa de la herida, Choumaru volvió a su tamaño normal.

Je, no eres rival para Rino- dijo Rino sonriendo mientras que avanzaba contra él, Choumaru empezó a hacer un jutsu, pero Rino se le avalando y le partió un brazo antes de que pudiera terminar –No, Doom me ordeno que no les dejara hacer eso o tendría problemas.

Maldito- dijo Choumaru, en eso apareció Genma quien solo miró con asombro a Rino junto con otros ninjas.

¡Pero que rayos!- dijo Genma con sorpresa, Rino sonrío.

¡Cuidado!- dijo Choumaru desde el suelo, pero Rino se les abalanzo, mas Genma logro esquivarle.

"Es muy rápido"- pensó Genma para sí, pensaba hacer un jutsu, pero en eso varios ninjas del sonido empezaron a atacarle –"Ya veo, no planean permitir que use jutsus, así ese sujeto raro podrá acabarnos"- pensó Genma mientras que sacaba un kunai y empezaba a combatir a los ninjas.

Algunas explosiones rezumaron en la aldea, Anko se encontraba enfrentando a algunos ninjas que trataban de llegar a los refugios... solo que tenía el problema de que Shocker los estaba liderando.

"Rayos, ese sujeto es muy hábil, no me deja hacer un solo Jutsu... y trae a muchos ninjas del sonido con él, me imagino que Orochimaru estará cerca"- pensó Anko mientras que esquivaba con dificultad los ataques sonicos de Shocker.

¡Vamos! ¡Apurence a ir a esos refugios! ¡Doom quiere que tomen prisioneros!- les grito Shocker, Anko le miro con extrañeza.

"¿Doom? ¿Y quien rayos es ese?"- pensó Anko mientras que aprovechaba un descuido de Shocker para morderse un dedo -¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! (Técnica de invocación)- dijo Anko mientras que una enorme serpiente blanca aparecía.

Rayos, Doom me dijo que no les permitiera hacer esas técnicas... bueno, creo que solo haré mas fino el sonido, je, obligare a esa serpiente a marcharse- dijo Shocker mientras que meneaba algo en su cinturón -¡Rock and Roll nena!- gritó Shocker mientras que de sus manos salían unas ondas sonoras que hicieron que la serpiente se estremeciera.

¡Rayos!- dijo Anko mientras que la serpiente se retorcía y desaparecía en una nube de humo, Anko gruñó molesta –Creo que tenemos problemas.

Ino al escuchar la explosión fue rápidamente al hospital, se imagino que Shikamaru estaría allá, Chouji había sido enviado a una misión por lo que el equipo por ahora estaba incompleto, pero se imagino que Shikamaru estaría cuidando a Temari.

De pronto... algo le paso rozando el hombro, ella se percató de que era una especie de lanza roja... y al parecer había fallado de pura casualidad.

¡Vaya, vaya, en este lugar si que hay rubias muy buenas! ¡Primero esa jovencita del abanico y ahora tú!- dijo una voz chillona y ruidosa, Ino volteo y miro con asombro al extraño ser que le miraba riendo como maníaco.

¿Qué rayos eres tu?- dijo Ino asqueada.

Tu peor pesadilla preciosa- dijo Carnage mientras que más tentáculos salían de su cuerpo, Ino sudo frió.

Tu... tú debes de ser quien violó a Temari, ¿Verdad?- dijo una voz desde el hospital, Ino volteó la vista y vio a Shikamaru quien caminaba con una expresión bastante seria.

¿Violaron a Temari?- dijo Ino sorprendida, pero Carnage solo empezó a reírse.

¿Así que se llama Temari? ¡Oh sí! ¡Fue una de las mejores que halla tenido! ¡Sí, aun recuerdo como gemía! ¡Parecía toda un zorra!- dijo Carnage riendo enloquecidamente, Shikamaru solo le miro con furia.

¡Kagemane no jutsu!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que su sombra apresaba a Carnage, este se quedo inmóvil pero no dejaba de reír.

¿Crees que esto me detendrá?- preguntó Carnage con sarcasmo.

¡Ahorcamiento de sombras!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que sombras de sus manos se acercaban rápidamente al cuello de Carnage pero antes de que le alcanzaran... un tentáculo salió de Carnage y se clavo en él estomago de Shikamaru.

¡Shikamaru!- gritó Ino mientras que se ponía en posición para hacer su técnica.

¡Arghhhhhh!- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Shikamaru, junto con algo de sangre mientras que Carnage reía, Ino entonces hizo su técnica, Carnage se quedo inmóvil un momento, Shikamaru aun seguía manteniendo el kagemane, pero el grito horrorizado de Ino le saco de balance -¡Ino!

Ino cayó al suelo inconsciente, Carnage empezó a reír de nuevo.

Veo que esa nena rubia no soporto lo que tengo en la cabeza- dijo Carnage empezando a reír.

Monstruo- dijo Shikamaru mientras que el dolor lo hacía perder su técnica.

Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune se dirigían al campo de batalla, pero una especie de calabaza estallo frente a ellos llenando el lugar de humo.

¿Qué ray...?- dijo Tsunade cuando de pronto su voz se silenció. Shizune y Jiraiya estaban iguales, además de que sus miembros estaban agarrotados.

¡Ja! ¡Veo que mi químico esta haciendo un buen efecto!- dijo Green Goblin mientras que aparecía volando en su deslizador.

El trío le miro asombrado mientras que Green Goblin reía.

No teman, Doom me ordeno no dañarles, y Orochimaru me pidió de favor que pudieran ver como destrozamos su preciosa villa, así que permanezcan con los ojos bien abiertos por favor- dijo Green Goblin sonriendo... hasta que una telaraña le cubrió la boca.

Fue una buena idea volver aquí- dijo Spiderman mientras que le derribaba de un puñetazo.

¡Que rayos haces aquí! ¡Se suponía que debías de estar peleando con esas cosas que mando Orochimaru!- dijo Green Goblin molesto.

Bueno, digamos que la señorita Kurenai y el buen Gai se hicieron cargo de ellos junto con Naruto y los chicos- dijo Spiderman con calma, Green Goblin se levanto molesto.

Ya me imaginaba que serían unos inútiles- dijo Green Goblin molesto –Bueno, pero al menos se que no podrás detenernos a todos- dijo Goblin riendo.

¿Quiénes más están aquí?- dijo Spiderman molesto.

Je, si quieres saberlo vénceme Peter- dijo Goblin riendo, Spiderman solo suspiro mientras que de un salto fue tras Green Goblin que rápidamente se elevo en el deslizador mientras que escapaba del lugar.

Orochimaru miraba la batalla desde una colina junto con Kabuto, aunque ninguno de los dos sonreía.

¿Qué opina Orochimaru sama?- dijo Kabuto.

Son poderosos, y ese tal Doom es un buen estratega, por él momento es mejor dejar que decida todo, no quisiera meterme en su camino- dijo Orochimaru, Kabuto le miro y pudo notar que Orochimaru estaba demasiado serio.

¿Qué pasara con Sasuke?- dijo Kabuto.

Ese traidor, je, si intenta pelear, el sello se activara y lo debilitara por completo, le pedí a Doom que se encargara de él si lo encontraba, de todos modos, me comento que tal vez podría hacer un buen experimento con los ojos de ese traidor- dijo Orochimaru sonriendo.

En el clan Hyuga.

¡Kaiten!- dijo Hiashi mientras que varios de los ninjas del sonido que le atacaban salían disparados del lugar.

Así que tú eres el líder de los Hyuga- dijo una voz, Hiashi solo miro con calma al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Hiashi con calma.

Disculpe mi descortesía, soy Víctor Von Doom, gobernante de Latveria... y he venido por sus hijas- dijo Doom con calma.

Continuara.

Si, ha comenzado el ataque a Konoha, Doom dividió a su grupo para que enfrentaran al rival adecuado, pero se preguntaran, ¿Por qué los villanos marvel parecen invencibles? Bueno, un ataque sorpresa desconcierta a cualquiera, además, Doom analizo a quien le correspondía enfrentar a quien, por lo que los ninjas, no acostumbrados a pelear con alguien que no sea ninja, pues les cuesta trabajo.

Por lo largo de este capitulo, decidí dividirlo en dos partes, más en la próxima por fin aparecerán los refuerzos. Eh, por motivos de mala memoria, no recuerdo bien los ataques de todos los personajes de Naruto, así que espero no cometer muchos errores... en fin, espero que les agrade.

Elder-Sensei: Espero que te agrade la batalla entre Konoha vs Sonido y Darck Marvel.

DREIGNUS: Ha comenzado la batalla, el ataque sorpresa del Sonido y de los villanos liderados por Doom ah causado estragos entre los ninjas de Konoha, y Carnage, esta feliz de la vida con esa matanza, je, espero que te guste él capitulo y suerte.

Kisame Hoshigaki: No comas ansias, en el siguiente capitulo vendrán los Fantastic Four junto con dos de mis hombres X favoritos, je, espero que te agrade.


	9. nota

Nota.

Ya estoy haciendo el capitulo, pero estoy completamente atorado con las ideas... o séase que no se que hacer, tengo un bloqueo tremendo y espero ver si me pueden echar una manita para poder trabajar rápido con él.

Please, que este bloqueo me mata.

Gabe Logan.


	10. Chapter 9

**Encuentro de dos Héroes**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spiderman le pertenece a Stan Lee.**

Capitulo 9: MASACRE 2ª parte.

Hiashi miro a Doom con extrañeza, mientras que este solo se cruzaba de brazos.

No sé que quieres con mis hijas, pero no te será fácil derrotarme- dijo Hiashi mientras que se ponía en posición -¡Byakugan!

Doom le miro con calma mientras que estiraba un poco los brazos, entonces la expresión de Hiashi se volvió seria.

¡Imposible! ¡No puedo ver su flujo de Chackra, es como si no existiera!- dijo Hiashi asombrado, de la mansión Hyuga, un par de ninjas salieron volando mientras que Neji y Hanabi salían tras ellos.

¡Papá!- dijo Hanabi al ver lo que pasaba, Neji miro a Doom.

¡Neji saca a Hanabi de aquí! ¡Yo lo entreten...!- dijo Hiashi pero entonces el sonido de un disparo le hizo detenerse, Hiashi cayó al suelo con un dardo tranquilizante.

Tu también nos servirás- dijo Doom con malicia.

¡Papá!- dijo Hanabi pero Neji alcanzó a sujetarla.

¡Hanabi! ¡Ve con la Hokage! ¡No es seguro que estés aquí!- dijo Neji con seriedad.

¡Pero!- dijo Hanabi algo asustada.

¡Ve!- dijo Neji, Hanabi asintió pero entonces la voz de Doom le detuvo.

No tan rápido jovencita... eres necesaria para nosotros- dijo Doom apareciendo ante ella.

"¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?"- pensó Neji mientras que se colocaba frente a Hanabi.

Largo de aquí- dijo Doom lanzándoles un manotazo, Neji alcanzo a esquivarle, pero Hanabi no tuvo tanta suerte y cayo al suelo con dureza.

¡Hanabi!- dijo Neji mientras que rápidamente atacaba a Doom, quien, pese a lograr detener sus golpes se veía forzado a retroceder.

Veo que no eres tan débil como los demás, tal vez sería bueno llevarte... no, ya tengo lo que necesito- dijo Doom mientras que sacaba una especie de pistola de su cinto –Por cierto, ¿No vas a evitar que se lleven a esa niña?- dijo Doom mientras que se alejaba de un salto.

¡Hanabi!- dijo Neji al ver a dos ninjas del sonido sujetando a Hanabi y se apresuro a ir tras ellos, pero no contaba con Doom.

Eres muy descuidado- dijo Doom mientras que disparaba, un rayo impacto a Neji de lleno, este solo pegó un grito de dolor mientras que caía al suelo, Doom se río levemente... hasta que se percato de una gran cuarteadura en su armadura –En verdad muchacho, eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé, lastima que no nos seas necesario por el momento.

¡Alto!- dijo una voz, Doom volteó y vio a Sasuke parado mirándole retadoramente.

Así que tú eres aquel que traiciono a Orochimaru... té vez más débil de lo que pensé- dijo Doom mientras que miraba a Sasuke, este solo gruñó molesto.

¿En serio? Pues no creo que sea muy conveniente que me lo diga uno de los esbirros de Orochimaru- dijo Sasuke, Doom le miro con calma.

¿Un esbirro? O no, nada mas alejado de la verdad, por el momento solo somos "socios"- dijo Doom mientras que sacaba su pistola, Sasuke se puso en guardia al recordar como esa arma había dejado inmovilizado a Neji Hyuga.

No importa que clase de tecnología ocupes, no dejare que te lleves a los Hyuga- dijo Sasuke mientras que empezaba a usar el sello, pero justo en ese momento se sintió desfallecer, -¡Qué rayos!

Je, parece que ya te esta haciendo efecto el sello... según lo que sé, ahora que traicionaste a Orochimaru tu sello te debilitara, no temas, no morirás, pero tampoco podrás pelear... a menos de que alguien se cargue a Orochimaru- dijo Doom riendo mientras que Sasuke le miraba con rabia –Bien, será mejor que nos marchemos.

¿De... que... hablas maldito?- dijo Sasuke desde el suelo.

Je, pues veras, tus ojos serán un excelente medio de investigación, con ellos podré crear algo que acabe al fin con ese maldito de Richards- dijo Doom, pero en ese momento pego un salto esquivando un tremendo puñetazo que se estrello en la tierra provocando enormes cuarteaduras en el lugar, Doom solo miro con sorpresa a la pelirrosada que había causado tal alboroto.

¡Sakura!- dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

¡Estas bien Sasuke kun!- dijo Sakura mientras que miraba a Doom con ira.

Vaya, quien diría que esta jovencita tendría tanto poder, sabes, es una lastima, pero debo quitarte de mi camino- dijo Doom mientras que levantaba su arma, Sakura le miro extrañada.

¡Cuidado!- dijo Sasuke, pero en eso algo golpeo a Doom con fuerza.

¿Ahora te dedicas a golpear chicas Víctor?- dijo una voz, Doom solo volteo el rostro con ira.

Richards- dijo Doom con enfado mientras que el líder de los Fantastic Four le miraba con calma.

¿Y quien rayos es ese? ¿Otro loco?- dijo Sakura para sí mientras que ella y Sasuke miraban con extrañeza a Reed Richards.

Con Genma.

La batalla era cada vez mas pesada, y pese a que había logrado cargarse a casi todos los ninjas del sonido, Rino era cada vez más peligroso, Choumaru estaba tirado inconsciente... si es que aun seguía vivo, la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha que estaban con él, yacían malheridos o muertos en el suelo, la situación era cada vez más peligrosa.

¡Rayos!- dijo Genma cuando al saltar a una cornisa, esta se rompió y él empezó a caer al suelo, Rino solo sonrío.

¡Rino aplasta!- dijo Rino lanzándose contra Genma, este solo alcanzo a cubrirse, cuando de pronto se escucho un golpe seco, Genma abrió los ojos y vio una especie de pared anaranjada... que tenia brazos y contenía con relativa facilidad a Rino.

¿Estas bien monigote?- dijo una voz gruesa, Genma solo se quedo asombrado al ver como la pared le hablaba y entonces noto que tenia cabeza y esta le sonreía.

¡Tu! ¡Que haces aquí!- dijo Rino asombrado y algo asustado.

Je, ya te lo imaginaras montón de músculos sin cerebro... pero por ahora, ¡Es la hora de golpear!- dijo la pared mejor conocida como Ben Grimm alias, The Thing, quien de tremendo puñetazo mandó a volar a Rino contra un muro.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Genma sombrado.

Va, un solo golpe y queda tan molido como el puré de papas de la tía Petunia- dijo Ben sin prestarle atención a Genma, en eso Rino emergió de entre los restos del muro enfurecido.

¡Rino furioso! ¡Rino destruirá a Thing!- dijo Rino furioso, pero Ben solo sonríe.

Vaya, al menos no me aburrirá- dijo Ben mientras que hacía crujir sus nudillos ante la mirada sorprendida de Genma.

Anko estaba cansada, Shocker era un hueso muy duro de roer, además de que sus heridas no le permitían moverse muy rápido.

Bueno señorita, creó que todo ha terminado, los ninjas ya deben de haber llegado a los refugios, je, Doom podrá obtener a una buena cantidad de sirvientes- dijo Shocker riendo, Anko gruño con furia mientras que trataba de levantarse.

¡No te lo permitiré!- dijo Anko mientras que sacaba un kunai y se abalanzaba contra él, Shocker solo levanto un puño y una potente descarga de sonido salió... impactando a una pared.

¿Qué rayos?- dijo Shocker cuando de pronto vio un As de espadas a sus pies, este brillo estallando con fuerza -¡Quien hizo esto!- dijo enfurecido.

O mon a mi, no ves que es descortés atacar a tan preciosa dama- dijo una voz cortés, con acento francés.

¡Tu!- dijo Shocker con sorpresa... y es que encima de un tejado, cargando a una sorprendida Anko se encontraba Gambit de los X MEN sonriéndole con calma.

¿Q... Quién es usted?- dijo Anko algo sonrojada, ya que pese a su apariencia algo desaliñada, había algo realmente atractivo en ese hombre.

Remy Lebeau madmoiselle, aunque mis "amigas" me llaman Gambit- dijo Gambit mientras que le guiñaba el ojo, Anko no pudo evitar ponerse como tomate.

Rayos, si él esta aquí, es probable que el resto de los X MEN estén cerca, será mejor que me esfume ahora que tengo oportunidad- dijo Shocker para sí.

Alto mon a mi, mira que retirarte sin despedirte es de muy mala educación- dijo Gambit mientras que soltaba a Anko con delicadeza y sacaba una carta de entre sus ropas –Al menos permite que te regrese el trato que le diste a esta hermosa señorita.

¡Cállate francesito!- dijo Shocker mientras que se preparaba para lanzar un ataque de sonido, pero el impacto de una carta le lanzo con fuerza.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Anko sorprendida.

Solo un pequeño presente, ahora si me disculpa madmoiselle, debo encargarme de limpiar la basura- dijo Gambit sacando su bastón y lanzándose contra Shocker.

Shikamaru estaba paralizado, después de que Ino cayese inconsciente a causa de haber usado su técnica contra Carnage, trato de evitar que se le acercara a ella, para su desgracia la herida de su estomago solo empeoraba sus movimientos.

¡Je! ¡Ya te cansaste chico! ¡Que bueno! ¡Creo que ya podré divertirme con la rubia de hermosas curvas!- dijo Carnage riéndose, Shikamaru solo gruño mientras que ponía una rodilla en el piso.

Maldito infeliz... Ino, lo siento- dijo Shikamaru derrotado, había subestimado a su oponente, se había dejado llevar por la ira y ahora Ino y él pagarían las consecuencias.

¿Qué? ¿Ya es todo? Bah, mira que ni siquiera serviste de calentamiento, bueno, acabemos con esto y... ¡A divertirnos niña rubia!- dijo Carnage riendo mientras que un tentáculo salía disparado en contra de Shikamaru, él cerro los ojos con fuerza... y no paso nada, Shikamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras que notaba como el tentáculo se detenía misteriosamente enfrente de él.

¿Pero que?- dijo Shikamaru.

Rayos, veo que ya te llego un refuerzo- dijo Carnage riendo, Shikamaru solo le miro extrañado, hasta que vio aparecer de la nada a una mujer rubia frente a el, llevaba un ajustado traje de color azul puesto y miraba a Carnage con calma.

No permitiré que pongas una mano encima de estos muchachos- dijo la mujer, Shikamaru le miro con sorpresa.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Shikamaru, Carnage solo empezó a reír.

¡Vaya, vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Si es la mismísima Susan Storm, Invisible Woman!- dijo Carnage riendo -¡Je, me imagino que entonces los otros 3 payasos han de estar por aquí- dijo Carnage, cuando de pronto un borrón azul y amarillo le golpeo con fuerza, lanzándole lejos.

Veo que te gusta pegarle a los mas pequeños, bien ¡Pues yo soy mas pequeño!- dijo un hombre de traje de spandex amarillo con algo de azul, Carnage le miro con enfado.

Wolverine- dijo Carnage con seriedad.

¿Pero quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Shikamaru sorprendido, pero Susan solo le sonrío mientras que se acercaba a Ino -¡Hey! ¡Que planeas con Ino!- dijo Exaltado.

Tranquilo, solo veré que se encuentre bien- dijo Susan, Shikamaru le miro con desconfianza, pero el sonido de una lucha le llamo la atención, y miro con sorpresa como Wolverine y Carnage luchaban salvajemente, en eso, Wolverine derribo a Carnage mientras que le sonreía con sadismo.

¿Sabes? Mama siempre quiso que fuera cirujano- dijo Wolverine frotando sus garras.

Je, Pues la mía siempre quiso que fuera carnicero... ¡Y vaya que lo cumplí!- dijo Carnage lanzando un tentáculo afilado que le causo un corte en el brazo a Wolverine, este solo se alejo de un salto y Shikamaru vio con sorpresa como la herida se le cerraba.

"Justo como a Naruto, ¿Quiénes rayos son ellos?"- pensó asustado.

Spiderman perseguía a Green Goblin por las azoteas de Konoha, este se reía mientras que lanzaba una serie de calabazas explosivas que Spider apenas y lograba esquivar.

¡Vamos Peter, no me digas que ya te cansaste!- dijo Green Goblin riendo.

"Jum, este es mas esquivo que nada, debo de hacer un esfuerzo extra para alcanzarle"- pensó Spider mientras que lanzaba una tira de telaraña a Green Goblin, pero este la esquivaba, hasta que un bólido de fuego se interpuso en su camino.

¡Pero que diablos!- dijo Green Goblin, Spiderman solo se quedo mirando sorprendido a la figura llameante frente a ellos.

¡Jhonny!- dijo Spider sonriendo.

¿Qué tal Spidey? ¿Problemas?- dijo Human Torch sonriendo.

Rayos, je, veo que ya están aquí los 4 idiotas, bueno, ya me esperaba eso- dijo Green Goblin mientras que sacaba un control de entre sus manos.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Spider.

Mi boleto de salida- dijo Green Goblin mientras que presionaba un botón y una serie de explosiones cimbraban la villa de la hoja.

¡Rayos! ¡Los refugios!- dijo Spider mientras que se alejaba, Human Torch le miro con sorpresa y decidió seguirlo, por la manera de reaccionar de Spidey debía de ser algo importante.

¡Nos volveremos a ver Spiderman!- gritó Green Goblin escapando.

Con Rino.

Bah, esto fue demasiado fácil- dijo Ben mientras que miraba a Rino en el suelo totalmente noqueado, Genma se le acerco con sorpresa.

¿Quién es usted?- dijo Genma sorprendido.

Un amigo niño, me llamo Ben Grimm, pero mis enemigos me conocen como The Thing- dijo Ben con una sonrisa, Genma solo le miro con curiosidad –Bueno, lo mejor será que lleves a tus amigos a un hospital o no llegaran a la cena... ¡Que rayos!

En eso una serie de explosiones resonaron, Ben y Genma pudieron ver como algunas edificaciones se derrumbaban.

¡Oh no! ¡Aun hay personas allí!- dijo Genma asustado.

¡Rayos! ¡Tu quédate aquí y ayuda a los heridos, no temas, ese Rino no se moverá en un buen rato!- dijo The Thing yendo a los edificios derrumbados.

Con Shocker.

¿Cómo... como diablos... fui a... perder?- dijo Shocker desmayándose, Gambit solo sonreía mientras que sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

Te falta mucho para vencerme Mon a mi, por ahora descansa un rato- dijo Gambit mientras que daba una bocanada de su cigarro, Anko se le acerco, aunque algo intimidada.

Hu, he, gracias... – dijo Anko mientras que miraba a Gambit algo embelesada –"Rayos, ¿Por qué me pongo así, si lo acabo de conocer"- pensó Anko apenada.

No hay por que Mon Chérie, Gambit esta al servició de las damas tan hermosas como vos- dijo Gambit de manera galante, Anko no pudo evitar ponerse aun mas roja.

Hum, no... no hay problema- dijo apenada, en eso el sonido de explosiones les izó voltear -¡Diablos! ¡Las personas!- dijo Anko al ver como las explosiones derrumbaban varias casas y la zona donde estaba los refugios, en eso sintió que alguien la levantaba, unos brazos fuertes -¿Qué?

Yo no conozco bien este lugar Mon a mi, así que creo que será bueno que me guíes a donde requieran mi ayuda- dijo Gambit mientras que llevaba a Anko en sus brazos y ella trataba de decirle que le bajara... aunque en el fondo no quería.

Con Naruto y cia.

Ese fue el último- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Kiba solo se tiro en el suelo cansado.

Bien hecho... Naruto kun- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Aun así, es malo que ese ninja haya escapado- dijo Kurenai mientras que se les acercaba apoyada en Tenten.

Bien, debemos de volver a Konoha rápidamente, parece que algo pasa- dijo Gai mientras que miraba el humo que venía de la aldea.

Algo me preocupa, espero que todos estén bien- dijo Sai pensando en cierta kunoichi rubia.

Con Carnage.

La pelea entre Carnage y Wolverine estaba en pleno apogeo, destrozaban todo lo que estaba en su camino, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Shikamaru, Susan solo negó con la cabeza mientras que le vendaba el torso, Ino aun seguía inconsciente.

Esos dos van a destrozar Konoha- dijo Shikamaru mientras que trataba de contener el dolor de su costado.

Tranquilo muchacho, esa herida esta muy fea, tendremos que aplicarte un antibiótico para evitar infección- dijo Susan, en eso una explosión les llamo la atención.

¡Pero que demonios!- dijo Shikamaru, Carnage y Wolverine detuvieron su pelea, Carnage solo empezó a reír.

¡Esa es mi nota de salida! ¡Luego nos veremos garrita!- dijo Carnage saltando y alejándose.

¡Hey! ¡Quieto!- gritó Wolverine mientras que se lanzaba tras él.

Lo mejor será que llame a Reed- dijo Susan mientras que tomaba su transmisor.

Con Doom.

Reed esquivaba los rayos que Doom le lanzaba, Sakura atendía a Sasuke y miraba con sorpresa la pelea.

Eso no es ningún jutsu, ese tipo se estira como si fuera de hule- dijo Sakura, Sasuke solo miraba la batalla sorprendido

Richards, veo que has mejorado... pero, ya es hora de marcharme- dijo Doom, Reed le miro con extrañeza.

¿Huirás como siempre?- preguntó Reed, en eso se empezaron a escuchar una serie de explosiones mientras que Doom se alejaba de un salto.

¡Nos encontraremos después Richards!- dijo Doom.

¡Alto Víctor!- gritó Reed pero una explosión en la mansión Hyuga le llamo la atención, más al escuchar los gritos de algunos inquilinos –Diablos, nos encontraremos después Víctor- dijo mientras que se dirigía a donde estaban Sakura y Sasuke.

¡Alto! ¡Que planea!- dijo Sakura parándose frente a Sasuke en posición defensiva.

Tranquila, soy amigo, y estoy buscando a un colega... me imagino que lo conocen, es Spiderman- dijo Reed mientras que les miraba –Pero por ahora lo mejor será ayudar a quienes están atrapados en esa mansión- dijo Reed mientras que se acercaba a la llameante mansión Hyuga.

El... tiene razón Sakura, encárgate de los heridos, yo estaré bien- dijo Sasuke desde el suelo.

Bien, déjamelo a mí- dijo Sakura mientras que se dirigía a la mansión.

En otro lugar.

¿Cómo te encuentras Tsunade?- dijo Jiraiya mientras que le ayudaba.

Si, ya casi se pasa el efecto del tranquilizante- dijo Tsunade mientras que miraba preocupada como las explosiones causaban estragos en Konoha.

¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Shizune aun con medio cuerpo paralizado.

Tendremos que confiar en los demás- dijo Tsunade preocupada.

Naruto y compañía se detuvieron a las afueras de la zona comercial de Konoha al ver dos figuras, una roja y una de color amarillo.

¿Pero que es eso?- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Carnage miro de pronto a los ninjas que estaban en el piso y su mirada se dirigió a la joven de ojos blancos.

Hu, esa chica de cabellos negros se ve bastante interesante... je, tal vez será algo interesante- dijo Carnage esquivando a Wolverine y lanzándose a toda velocidad contra los ninjas.

¡Cuidado!- dijo Sai, pero de pronto un tentáculo atrapo a Hinata ante las miradas de sorpresa de todos.

¡Hinata chan!- gritó Naruto.

¡Hey deja a esa chica!- gritó Wolverine.

¡Nos vemos zoquetes!- dijo Carnage saltando por un muro.

¡Naruto kun!- gritó Hinata.

¡Rayos! ¡Allá voy!- dijo Naruto mientras que se lanzaba tras Carnage junto con Wolverine, pero una explosión los lanzó por los aires.

¡Demonios!- dijo Wolverine mientras que veía como empezaban a cerrarse algunas heridas provocadas por el estallido.

Hinata chan- dijo Naruto desde el suelo.

Creo que no es lo único por lo que debemos preocuparnos- dijo Tenten mientras que miraba las llamas que se expandían por Konoha.

Nos pegaron duro- dijo Kurenai con temor.

No me importa, sea quien sea, se ha llevado a Hinata... y debo ir a recuperarla- dijo Naruto.

Continuara...

Al fin, un capitulo mas, disculpen la tardanza, pero por fin han aparecido los aliados de Spidey, je, algunas ideas nuevas me han surgido, así que espero que les guste.

Suerte


	11. Chapter 10

**Encuentro de dos Héroes**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spiderman le pertenece a Stan Lee.**

Capitulo 10: A la Villa del Sonido.

La situación era peor de lo que se pensaba, mas de 200 bajas entre ninjas y civiles se tenían en la Villa, el ataque de Doom había sido mas mortífero que el de Orochimaru hacía tres años, muchos de los jounins y Chunins de elite habían muerto y muchos estaban heridos, algunos como Choumaru jamás podrían volver a pelear a causa de sus heridas, gran parte del clan Hyuga estaba muerto, la mayoría de la villa aun ardía y el hospital (Uno de los pocos edificios aun intactos) estaba a reventar.

En lo que quedaba de la oficina de la Hokage, se llevaba a cabo un consejo de guerra entre los ninjas que aun estaban bien y los héroes de la Tierra.

¿Qué es lo que haremos entonces? Según la información del traidor de Sasuke, ese tal Doom y Orochimaru planean usar a los Hyuga para experimentos- dijo un miembro del consejo, Sakura y Naruto solo apretaron los puños.

Si, es por eso que debemos apresurarnos, pero su ataque nos dejo mas vulnerables que nunca- dijo Tsunade pensativa.

Aunque no soy parte de esta aldea, yo les recomendaría que nos pusiéramos en movimiento cuanto antes- dijo Reed mientras que se acercaba.

Eso es obvio, pero creo recordarle que usted es tan solo un invitado y... –dijo un miembro del consejo, pero Tsunade le callo la boca.

...y que acaba de salvarnos junto con sus compañeros- dijo Tsunade molesta mientras que volteaba a ver a Reed –Bien, ¿Qué propone señor Richards?

Reed solo le mantuvo la mirada con calma.

Hay que trabajar en conjunto, por lo que sé de Doom, ya debe de haber empezado con sus experimentos- dijo Reed, varios de los ninjas palidecieron –Es muy probable que haya empezado por el de mayor edad y deje a las chicas para después.

Naruto solo cerro los puños con furia, Spiderman que se encontraba a su lado le puso una mano en los hombros.

Tranquilo, al menos sabemos que ella esta bien- dijo Spiderman mientras que Naruto recordaba lo que le había comentado Konohamaru.

FLASHBACK.

Naruto estaba enfurecido, salto de nueva cuenta para perseguir a Carnage seguido por Wolverine, ambos fueron con rapidez, pero llegaron a la salida de Konoha sin encontrar a nadie, de pronto Wolverine se detuvo.

Eh, hay alguien allí- dijo Wolverine, Naruto vio a Konohamaru tirado en el suelo.

¡Konohamaru!- dijo Naruto mientras que lo levantaba.

Naruto nichan... perdóname...- dijo Konohamaru con dificultad, Naruto vio una profunda cortadura en su vientre –Trate... trate de salvarla, pero ese... ese sujeto era muy fuerte.

¿De que habla el mocoso?- dijo Wolverine extrañado, Naruto le miro molesto.

Al menos... al menos ese sujeto de verde le detuvo, pero aun así se la llevaron- dijo Konohamaru.

¿A quien?- preguntó Naruto, primero pensando en Moegi, pero lo que Konohamaru le dijo le puso la carne de gallina.

A Hinata san- dijo Konohamaru desmayándose.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Después de decirle eso se desmayo, al menos por lo que sabía Naruto, Konohamaru ya se estaba recuperando, por lo que en cuanto terminara este consejo de guerra, iría a preguntarle que había pasado.

¿Entonces te decides por un ataque directo? Eso sería un suicidio- dijo Tsunade.

Je, esos son lo planes que me agradan- dijo Wolverine mientras que frotaba sus garras.

Logan, es mejor que calmes tus ansias- dijo Susan mientras que Jhonny bien solo suspiraban.

Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta el francesito?- preguntó Ben.

Ligando con la chica que rescato- dijo Wolverine sin prestarle mas importancia –Pero lo que importa ahora es, ¿a dónde debemos dirigirnos?

Bueno, preparare a un grupo que los lleve a la Villa del Sonido... Naruto, Sakura y Sai les acompañaran, también debo de ver que ninjas tenemos disponibles para que vayan sin dejar desprotegida a la aldea- dijo Tsunade mientras que veía un papel y solo sudaba frío.

Y es que las notas eran realmente tenebrosas, mas de la mitad de Konoha estaba devastada, se perdió un 90 de efectivos ambus, el clan Akamichi estaba devastado (exceptuando a Chouji que estaba de misión), el clan Hyuga había sido barrido, el clan Nara, que de por sí era pequeño, todos sus miembros estaban en misiones, exceptuando a Shikamaru que se encontraba en el hospital a causa de las heridas causadas por Carnage, el clan Yamanaka tampoco se encontraba en la aldea, Ino estaba hospitalizada, Kurenai estaba herida y no podría ayudarles, Asuma aun estaba bien, Anko igual, pero contándolos a ellos, apenas contaban con un 1 de ninjas para la misión, sin dejar desprotegida Konoha.

Esto es horrible- dijo Tsunade mientras que preparaba la lista de los que acompañarían a los Fantastic Four y a Spiderman.

En el hospital.

Konohamaru, ¿cómo te encuentras?- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba al joven.

Estoy bien Naruto nichan... ¡Ah, usted es el tipo que nos salvo!- dijo Konohamaru señalando a Spiderman.

Je, si, soy el amigable vecino Spiderman- dijo Spider, Naruto sonrío, pero entonces recordó lo que había venido a hacer.

Konohamaru, dime, ¿Qué es lo que paso con Hinata?- preguntó Naruto

Bueno... es algo duro- dijo Konohamaru haciendo memoria.

FLASHBACK

Carnage saltaba con Hinata apresada, Konohamaru les alcanzo a ver desde donde estaba y decidió seguirlos.

Je, veo que ya no nos siguen linda... vaya, esa carita que tienes es bastante guapa- dijo Carnage mientras que se le acercaba.

¡Déjame!- dijo Hinata tratando de usar el Juuken, pero Carnage la tenía bien sujeta.

¡Vaya! ¡Eres ruda gatita! ¡Además de que escondes un buen par de senos bajo toda esa ropa!- dijo Carnage riendo, Hinata solo sudo frío -¡Me voy a divertir horrores contigo!

¡Déjala!- dijo Konohamaru lanzándosele, pero Carnage lo golpeó con uno de sus tentáculos y lo arrojo con fuerza al piso.

¡Konohamaru kun!- gritó Hinata mientras que veía al chico retorcerse en el piso.

¡Toma para que aprendas niño! ¿Dónde estábamos linda?- dijo Carnage, Hinata solo le miro con temor, estaba atrapada al completo, en eso una voz les llamo la atención.

¿Qué crees que haces Carnage? Doom nos ordeno irnos- dijo Green Goblin.

Bah, como si me importara, además, ¿No ves que estoy ocupado ahora?- dijo Carnage molesto.

¿Una Hyuga? Je, buen trabajo, con ella tendremos otro buen sujeto de investigación- dijo Green Goblin sonriendo –Damela, la llevare con Doom.

Hey, que primero quiero que ambos gocemos un poco- dijo Carnage, Green Goblin frunció el ceño.

La necesitamos intacta- dijo Green Goblin.

Pues no me interesa, ¿Qué harás si no quiero dártela?- preguntó Carnage desafiante.

Esto- dijo Green Goblin mientras que un fuerte sonido empezaba a salir del deslizador, Carnage empezó a gritar de dolor mientras que su simbiote se retorcía, Hinata cayó al piso asustada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un dardo se le encajo en el cuello –Escucha infeliz, estas aquí solo por que a Doom le intereso, pero ya me harte de verte revolcando con todas esas niñas, ¿Ya cuantas llevas? ¿12? Diablos ,si no fuera por que te necesitamos te haría puré- dijo Green Goblin mientras que sujetaba a Hinata y se iba, Carnage solo le miro con rabia.

Ya me las pagaras maldita escoria verde- dijo Carnage mientras que le seguía aun adolorido.

Hinata chan... –dijo Konohamaru desmayándose.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Bueno... esa es una buena noticia- dijo Spider.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó Naruto.

Puesto que fue capturada por Green Goblin al final, no creo que piense usarla para experimentar... más bien creo que es el cebo- dijo Spider, Naruto le miro con seriedad –Aun así e preocupan el señor Hyuga y su hija menor, fueron los blancos iniciales y según recuerdo, Doom es alguien que no le gusta esperar.

Naruto y Konohamaru sudaron frío.

En otra parte del hospital.

Gracias por visitarme Sai- dijo Ino sonriéndole.

¿Y te sientes mejor?- preguntó Sai algo preocupado.

Si... es solo que... dios... su mente... ese hombre... ha sufrido tanto- dijo Ino mientras que su expresión mostraba algo que Sai al descifrarlo le miro con sorpresa.

¿Sientes lastima por él?- preguntó Sai.

Si... aunque el haber sufrido tanto no perdona sus acciones, si me permite entender el por que de su comportamiento- dijo Ino, Sai solo se puso la mano en el mentón –Sai, si lo van a enfrentar, lo mejor será que tengas mucho cuidado, la psique de ese hombre es sumamente inestable y... y no quiero que te pase nada- dijo Ino, Sai le miro y sonrío.

Tranquila preciosa, estaré bien- dijo Sai , Ino le abrazo repentinamente, por lo que Sai solo le miro con cierta sorpresa.

Prométeme que regresaras- dijo Ino dejando correr unas lagrimas.

Por eso no te preocupes preciosa... volveré, te lo aseguro- dijo Sai devolviéndole el abrazo.

En otra parte del hospital.

Diablos... no pude ni tocarlo- dijo Shikamaru enfurecido, mientras que se maldecía a si mismo por no haber podido vengar a Temari, en eso, vio a Temari entrar con muletas al cuarto, al verla se le cayó el mundo en pedazos, ya que aun tenía las marcas de los daños provocados por Carnage.

Shikamaru- dijo Temari acercándose, Shikamaru trato de contener algunas lagrimas al ver su penoso estado, pese al tratamiento, aun estaba muy dañada.

Lo lamento... no pude hacer nada, ese infeliz me apaleo como a un niño- dijo llorando, Temari le miro con seriedad.

Shikamaru... me alegra que estés bien- dijo Temari, Shikamaru le miro con sorpresa.

Pero yo no pude...- dijo, pero Temari negó con la cabeza.

Hiciste lo que pudiste y... jamás me hubiera perdonado si algo malo te hubiera pasado por enfrentar a ese desgraciado- dijo Temari mientras que se sentaba con dificultad en la cama, Shikamaru no pudo evitar llorar entonces, Temari le puso la cabeza en su regazo y le permitió seguir llorando –Llora, desahógate, que es eso lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti, señor lagrimas.

En la villa del Sonido.

Algunos ninjas estaban asustados, los gritos de dolor de Hiashi Hyuga se escuchaban en todo el lugar, y es que los experimentos de Doom parecían ser tan o mas crueles que los de Orochimaru.

Después de un rato.

Todo sale a pedir de boca, en unas horas podremos saber el secreto del Byakugan- dijo Doom, Orochimaru le miro con calma.

¿Y que es ese aparato que estas construyendo?- preguntó Orochimaru.

Descubrí una extraña frecuencia durante mi viaje, después de analizarla empérchate de que era una transmisión, por lo que estoy creando un portal a ese mundo... considero que será muy interesante- dijo Doom.

Vaya... ¿Y que harás con el Hyuga?- preguntó Orochimaru.

Lo pactado, he analizado los datos de Kabuto y puedo asegurarte que el líder del clan Hyuga sería un excelente cuerpo para ti- dijo Doom.

¿Qué hay de la chiquilla?- pregunto interesado.

Aun es muy joven... y su hermana me parece incompatible- dijo Doom, Orochimaru bufo molesto.

Al menos podrás usar el Byakugan- dijo Doom, aunque, sin que Orochimaru lo notaba sonreía por debajo de la mascara.

Al menos es algo, ese endemoniado dolor me esta matando- dijo Orochimaru.

En unas horas acabare con él y podrás hacer.. .eso que haces para posesionar cuerpos- dijo Doom mientras que volvía al cuarto, Orochimaru gruño.

Diablos, si no fuera por ese estúpido de Sasuke no tendría que depender de ese maldito- dijo Orochimaru para si.

Carnage volvía a la base, después de que Green Goblin le hubiera impedido violar a Hinata, se marcho a un pequeño poblado cercano y... sobraba decir que asesino a casi todos sus pobladores, además de que desquito su frustración en todas las jóvenes que pudo atrapar.

¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Green Goblin, Carnage solo le miro.

No te importa- dijo entrando, Green Goblin solo frunció el ceño mientras que le seguía, según lo que Doom les informo, los FF y Spiderman debían de venir en camino, eso sin contar a los X Men, ya habían perdido a Rhino y a Shocker, por lo que la situación era pesada.

En el hospital de Konoha.

Kurenai estaba pensativa, pese a los problemas con Asuma, ella aun le quería... pero empezaba a sentir una extraña atracción por Peter... eso la confundía... hasta que vio entrar a Anko a su cuarto con una sonrisa boba y bastante sonrojada, Kurenai no pudo evitar sonreír.

¿Te paso algo bueno?- pregunto.

Pues... no lo sé... aunque es genial- dijo Anko de manera soñadora, Kurenai sonrío.

¿Y quien es el desafortunado?- dijo Kurenai burlona, Anko solo frunció el ceño.

Cállate- dijo Anko molesta –Además, no funcionaría...

¿Hablas del sujeto que vino con los que nos ayudaron? ... si, lo vi, es apuesto, pero me imagino que solo vinieron por su amigo y se irán después de eso- dijo Kurenai.

Si, bueno, no siempre sale todo como uno lo desea- dijo Anko bufando... aunque su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa –Pero tal vez le invite a pasar una noche de "visita" a lo mejor de Konoha- dijo Anko, Kurenai solo empezó a reírse.

Tu no tienes remedió, eres una pervertida- dijo Kurenai riendo.

Y a mucha honra- dijo Anko con orgullo.

¿Iras con los demás a la villa del Sonido?- preguntó Kurenai mas calmada.

Por supuesto, debemos de rescatar a los Hyuga secuestrados y derrotar a ese tal Doom, que por lo que nos dicen es mucho mas peligroso que Orochimaru- dijo Anko, en eso entro Genma en el cuarto.

Anko san, ya esta todo listo... saldremos dentro de 10 minutos a la villa del Sonido- dijo Genma, Anko asintió mientras que se levantaba.

Nos veremos después- dijo Anko.

Ten cuidado- dijo Kurenai sonriéndole.

En la puerta de Konoha.

Todo esta listo... esperemos que no nos tardemos- dijo Sakura preocupada.

Tranquila niña, aquí don Elástico trajo algo para hacernos el viaje mas sencillo- dijo Wolverine, Sakura le miro extrañada, hasta que vieron una gran nave con el numero 4 en su toldo.

¡Pero que es eso!- dijo Naruto con sorpresa.

Una nueva versión del Fantastic Car, con un poco de nuestro Blackbird- dijo Gambit mientras que encendía un cigarro.

El Fantastic Car aterrizo y Ben les sonrió.

Pues a treparse monos- dijo Ben sonriendo.

"Espérame Hinata, ya veras que te salvare"- pensó Naruto mientras que subía junto con los demás al FC.

En otro lugar, en otro mundo, en otro tiempo.

¿Has captado algo- dijo una silueta.

Si... alguien se ha conectado a nosotros... es una señal proveniente de un mundo alterno... je, pronto podremos abrir el portal- dijo una silueta que tenía una coleta en la cabeza.

¡Apúrate a conectarte que estoy hambriento!- dijo otra silueta.

Calla... no es mi culpa que ustedes se hayan comido al único que nos pudo haber ayudado a conectarnos al otro mundo- dijo el de la coleta.

Je, como si tu no te hubieras comido un trozo de él- dijo otro mientras que algunas moscas revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Bueno, pronto todo estará listo, así que llama a los otros para que se preparen- dijo el de la coleta.

Si... pronto tendremos un festín- dijo el ultimo riendo

Continuara...

Bien, los héroes han salido a la villa del Sonido a bordo del Fantastic Car, Orochimaru esta planeando usar el cuerpo de Hiashi, como cuerpo opcional, y Doom planea empezar sus experimentos con las Hyuga, ¿Llegaran a tiempo los héroes al rescate? ¿Carnage se enfadare y hará de las suyas? ¿Qué planeara Doom? ¿Orochimaru saldrá avante? Y por último ¿Qué fue esa última escena? Respuestas a esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

DREIGNUS: Gracias por el apoyo, Gambit y Logan tendrán una buena participación, espero te agrade.

Beatbox3000: Je, ya lo continué, no desesperes.

Foxz: gracias por el review, y ya llegaron los refuerzos de Spiderman, espero te guste.

TKCena4: Gracias por el review.

Dark Ginyy: Gracias por el review, je, Carnage hará algunas barbaridades y te aseguro que Naruto luchara no solo por Hinata, sino también por todas las chicas de las que Carnage ha abusado.

Kyuzo92: Bueno, ya viste que Green Goblin evito que Hinata sufriera el mismo destino de Temari, pero aun esta en riesgo, ya que Doom no planea quedarse tan tranquilo.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias por el review, pronto lo continuare, ya se acerca el final.


	12. Chapter 11

**Encuentro de dos Héroes**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spiderman le pertenece a Stan Lee.**

Capitulo 11: Counter Attack.

El viaje a bordo del Fantastic Car era extraño, si bien los FF, los dos XMEN y Spiderman ya habían viajado en esa clase de vehículos, para los ninjas de Konoha era una experiencia totalmente nueva, así que pese a sus preocupaciones, no podían evitar emocionarse como niños con juguete nuevo.

¡Esto es impresionante!- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba por una de las ventanillas.

¡Llegaremos a la Villa del Sonido en poco tiempo!- dijo Anko mirando por otra, Ben sonrío al verles.

Si, son como niños¿Verdad Susie?- dijo Ben, Susan sonrío.

Hey Naruto¿Por qué trajiste el traje del Zorro?- preguntó Spiderman por lo bajo, Naruto le miro con calma.

Bueno, pensaba ir normal, pero ese señor... eh... Reed, me dijo que el traje estaba hecho de un material especial, por lo que no se podría sentir mi chackra, así que me recomendó usarlo- dijo Naruto, Spider solo se sujeto el mentón.

Si, es una buena idea... aunque cuando lo ocupes la señorita Anko sabrá que eres el Zorro... y no creo que le cause mucha gracia- dijo Spider, Naruto solo sudo frió mientras que miraba de reojo a Anko, que miraba algo embobada a Gambit.

Así que Sasuke traiciono a Orochimaru- dijo Sai con calma, Sakura asintió.

Si... y por lo que me dijo, mientras que Orochimaru siga vivo no podrá volver a ser ninja, ya que el sello esta actuando como catalizador en su chakra y no puede usarla- dijo Sakura con tristeza.

Ya veo¿Así que es por eso que permanece en el hospital?- preguntó Anko, Sakura asintió.

Es una lastima que solo podamos venir nosotros aquí, los demás ninjas estarían emocionados- dijo Kakashi mirando al suelo por una ventana.

Llegaremos en 30 minutos al punto de descenso, Ben les entregara equipo para que nos podamos comunicar- dijo Reed con calma.

Bien, recuerden que debemos de apresurarnos, Doom no es precisamente alguien con quien quisiera encontrarme en un callejón oscuro- dijo Jhonny sonriendo.

¿Tan peligroso es?- dijo Anko.

O si Mon cherie, es un autentico dolor en el costado, fue muy conveniente el haber detenido a Siniestro de unírsele- dijo Gambit fumando.

Bah, no es la gran cosa, Magneto es aun mas peligroso que él- dijo Wolverine con calma mientras que sacaba sus garras –Solo espero que Carnage me divierta- dijo sonriendo con malicia ante las miradas de sorpresa de los demás.

Hey Spidey¿Acaso esta algo tocado?- preguntó Naruto por lo bajo.

Algo, no por nada le llaman Wolverine- dijo Spidey.

Llegamos al punto de descenso- dijo Ben mientras que el FC descendía.

Bien, nos dividiremos por grupos, según el mapa de Kakashi, podremos entrar por estos puntos, pero aun así, no dudo que Doom nos halla preparado alguna sorpresa, así que iremos en parejas- dijo Reed, todos asintieron mientras que Naruto miraba de reojo la mochila en la que guardaba el traje del Zorro.

Tranquilo, sé que todo saldrá bien- dijo Spidey.

Bueno, Sakura, iras junto con Susan, señorita Anko, ira con Gambit, Sai, iras con Ben, Naruto y Spiderman irán juntos, Jhonny, iras con Wolverine y yo iré con Kakashi, recuerden, el objetivo no es solo derrotar a Doom y compañía, debemos de rescatar a los rehenes, procuren evitar peleas y muertes innecesarias... y eso lo digo por ti Logan- dijo Reed mirando a Wolverine.

Aburrido- dijo Wolverine con calma.

Ese sujeto no me inspira mucha confianza- dijo Anko, Gambit solo sonrío.

No te preocupes Mon a mi, no es tan malo como aparenta, en realidad tiene un gran corazón- dijo Gambit con calma.

Bien... ¡Adelante!- dijo Reed mientras que todos se separaban.

Pero su llegada no fue tan secreta como pensaron, Doom había hábilmente instalado cámaras en los alrededores y sonreía.

¿Qué harás ahora?- preguntó Green Goblin.

Debemos de permitir que ellos entren, ve y busca a Spiderman, ese arácnido será un gran problema, deja que Carnage se encargue de Wolverine- dijo Doom con calma.

¿Y que hay de los Fantásticos y del francés?- pregunto Green Goblin.

Ya he dejado a algunos ninjas en su camino, los retrazaran lo suficiente en lo que Orochimaru toma el cuerpo del Hyuga... pero que nadie ataque a Richards, él es mío- dijo Doom, Green Goblin asintió mientras que se iba.

En el cuarto de Orochimaru.

Ya esta todo listo Orochimaru sama- dijo Kabuto con calma.

Bien, este dolor es cada vez mas insoportable- dijo Orochimaru mirando a Hiashi Hyuga.

Este Solo les miraba en silenció, Doom le había inyectado algo, y su mente no estaba del todo iluminada.

Comencemos- dijo Kabuto.

Un grito se escucho en las penumbras.

En una zona de celdas.

Espero que papá este bien- dijo Hinata mientras que miraba las extrañas esposas que les habían colocado para no poder manipular chakra.

Hum, fue una vergüenza... nos derrotaron demasiado rápido- dijo Hanabi molesta.

Esos sujetos... son muy fuertes, pero yo creo que Naruto kun vendrá- dijo Hinata con seguridad, Hanabi le miro fijamente.

Aunque estemos seguras de que el vendrá¿Qué nos asegura de que podrá ganar? Esos sujetos hicieron puré a Konoha en un instante- replico Hanabi.

No temas... sé que no vendrá solo, algo me dice que lo acompañara Spiderman- dijo Hinata, Hanabi le miro extrañada.

¿Spiderman¿El sujeto que rescato a Konohamaru de la Academia¿Y el por que vendría a ayudarnos?- preguntó Hanabi extrañada.

Por que es un héroe... igual que Naruto kun- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Hanabi le miro con sorpresa.

En las entradas a Suna.

Sai y Ben revisaban una de las entradas, pero en ese momento varios ninjas del sonido aparecieron frente a ellos... sobra decir que los apalearon inmediatamente.

Susan Storm acababa de encerrar a un nutrido grupo de ninjas en su campo de fuerza, mientras que Sakura derrotaba a otros tantos con su fuerza.

Reed y Kakashi no tuvieron líos para derrotar a los ninjas que cubrían las entradas del lugar, por lo que se apresuraron en moverse.

En Cuanto a Wolverine y Jhonny.

Vaya, vaya, así que el lobezno viene a jugar- dijo Carnage sonriendo, Logan solo sonrío.

Flamitas, tu sigue tu camino, aquí me quedare un rato a jugar con esta mala versión de la araña patona- dijo Wolverine sonriendo.

Esta bien Logan, pero no te excedas- dijo Jhonny mientras que sus flamas le cubrían.

Tranquilo, ya me conoces- dijo Wolverine mientras que frotaba sus garras.

Por eso lo digo, ten cuidado- dijo Jhonny mientras que se iba.

Je¿No crees que necesitaras la ayuda del chiquillo?- dijo Carnage riendo.

Para nada... ¡Ahora empecemos!- dijo Wolverine lanzándose contra Carnage quien hizo lo mismo y se enzarzaban en una sangrienta lucha.

Con Spiderman y Naruto (Ya con el traje del Zorro)

Veo que ya llegaste con tus patéticos amigos Peter- dijo Green Goblin riendo.

Oye¿Cómo es que conoce tu identidad?- pregunto Naruto extrañado.

Larga historia, por ahora debemos de tener cuidado, él es mas peligroso de lo que parece- dijo Spidey.

Dejare a tu amigo pasar, la verdad es que tu eres mi único objetivo aquí Peter, ya ni siquiera me interesan los planes de Doom- dijo Green Goblin ante las caras de sorpresa de Peter y Naruto.

Harry... –dijo Spidey.

Si buscas a las dos chicas las encontraras en las mazmorras, pero apúrate antes de que cambie de opinión- dijo Green Goblin, Naruto miro a Spidey y este solo asintió.

Apresúrate, no sabemos que es lo que Doom y Orochimaru tienen planeado, yo te veré adentro- dijo Spiderman.

Bien, te estaré esperando- dijo Naruto mientras que se iba.

¿Estas listo para la confrontación final Peter?- Pregunto Green Goblin sonriendo.

No lo creas tanto Harry... aun así, espero que todo salga bien- dijo Spidey tranquilo.

Con Doom.

Recibiendo información de la dimensión paralela... hum dentro de una hora podré abrir el portal... aunque la señal es aun muy difusa... ¿Quién estará tratando de comunicarse?- se preguntó Doom mientras que revisaba su transportador.

Señor Doom, Richards se acerca junto con Hatake Kakashi- dijo un ninja, Doom solo sonrío bajo la mascara.

Bien, pronto, pronto me encargare de demostrarle a Richards quien es el mas poderoso- dijo Doom mientras que accionaba un contador –Además, dentro de poco podré empezar a investigar este nuevo mundo y preparalo para la conquista- dijo Doom mientras que se iba a recibir a Richards.

Con Orochimaru.

¿Cómo se siente Orochimaru sama?- preguntó Kabuto, de pronto, un hombre, con toda la apariencia de Hiashi sonrió.

Perfecto... el chakra del Byakugan es genial- dijo Orochimaru... ahora en el cuerpo de Hiashi Hyuga.

En una dimensión alterna.

¡Listo!- dijo una silueta mientras que seguía trabajando con la maquina.

¡Bien¿En cuanto tiempo podremos entrar?- dijo otra mientras que algo de liquido rojo chorreaba de su boca.

En una hora aproximadamente... je, ya ansió que entremos- dijo la primera silueta.

¿Le hablo a los demás?- dijo otro.

No, espera, contáctalos en cuanto abramos el portal... así habrá mas comida para nosotros- dijo el primero.

Si... un lugar repleto de personas sanas... será un delicioso banquete, ya casi olvido a que saben- dijo el segundo.

Pronto, en una hora... quizás menos- dijo el primero.

Continuara...

Un capitulo preámbulo, ya van a comenzar las batallas, Naruto va al rescate de Hinata y Hanabi, pero tendrá que enfrentarse a un Orochimaru energetizado con el poder del clan Hyuga, además, un encuentro entre Doom vs Reed Richards y Hatake Kakashi, la gran pelea entre Spiderman y Green Goblin, que para motivos de mi fic, es ni mas ni menos que Harry Osborn.

Y ya se viene, un crossover o un alter universe, quien sabe, ustedes deciden, si un crossover entre este fic y Marvel Zombies (no tan seguro) o una aventura del Universo de Naruto al estilo de Marvel Zombies, osease, el mundo de Naruto, repleto de Zombies.

Quien sabe, ustedes deciden.

Xiucoatl: gracias por el review, je y si, los zombies aparecerán, pero... ¿Quienes serán¿Los Marvel Zombies o... un universo alterno de Naruto?

Kyuzo92: Bueno, solo espera y veras, con respecto a los caníbales... pues ya puse una idea.. .y ya estoy trabajando en ella.

Clow Riusaky: Pues quien sabe, quizás los meta, o quizás sean alternos de Naruto y compañía, je, aunque me inclino mas por estos últimos, además de que eso me permitirá meter a un personaje viajero entre dimensiones que como descripción, es muy mal hablado y siempre lleva una escopeta y una motosierra.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Pues, no, no es Galactus, es algo relacionado con caníbales y zombies, solo espero que te agrade, je, con respecto a lo de Green Goblin y Carnage, fue esa una de las razones por las quie puse al GG Harry Osborn y no a Norman Osborn, puesto que a ese último no le hubiera importado.

kurai ikari: Gracias por el review

dark ginyy: Bueno, es posible que lo ponga

Suerte


	13. Chapter 12

**Encuentro de dos Héroes**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spiderman le pertenece a Stan Lee.**

Capitulo 12: Batalla… y crisis.

Touche- dijo Gambit mientras que usando su bastón terminaba de derribar a un ninja de Oto, Anko ya se había encargado de otros mas.

No son tan valientes sin sus amigos supervillanos- dijo Anko sonriendo.

Gambit le sonrío mientras que miraba la gran cantidad de bijas inconscientes que habían dejado.

Debemos de seguir, uno de ellos dijo algo de unas catacumbas, es probable que allí encontremos a las rehenes- dijo Gambit, Anko asintió.

Bien, apresurémonos, no quiero que ninguna persona sufra- dijo Anko.

Ese es el espíritu- dijo Gambit mientras que ambos se dirigían a las celdas.

Kakashi y Reed acababan de entrar a una enorme estancia en el interior de la guarida.

Hay que tener cuidado, Orochimaru podría aparecer en cualquier momento- dijo Kakashi con seriedad.

Me preocupa mas lo que Doom haga, a el nunca se le debe de subestimar- dijo Reed intranquilo.

Es un placer escuchar eso de ti, mi viejo rival- dijo Doom desde una esquina, Kakashi saco un kunai mientras que subía su banda y dejaba ver el Sharingan.

Doom- dijo Reed con seriedad.

Te estaba esperando... así que debo de acabar contigo para seguir con mi proyecto- dijo Doom con fuerza.

¿Proyecto? Vaya, conociéndote debe de ser algo importante- dijo Reed mientras que miraba a Doom preparándose para pelear, Kakashi estaba intranquilo, ambos oponentes se veían tranquilos, demasiado tranquilos.

Oh si, algo muy portentoso Reed, me imagino que tu inteligencia será suficiente para apreciar el hermoso portal dimensional a las Tierras paralelas... pero estoy divagando... y no tengo tiempo que perder- dijo Doom mientras que sus manos brillaban.

¡¿Pero que es eso?!- dijo Kakashi con sorpresa.

Doom puede manipular la ciencia y la magia, puede usar los poderes cósmicos y es el Rey de uno de los países mas prósperos de la Tierra, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Reed de manera burlona, Kakashi solo le miro.

Tal y como diría Shikamaru... que problemático- dijo Kakashi mientras que activaba el Sharingan.

¡Ah un lado!- dijo Reed mientras que dos ráfagas salían de las manos de Doom, Kakashi esquivo con su agilidad mientras que Reed se estiraba y estas le pasaban de largo.

Lo repito, esto será problemático- dijo Kakashi mientras que empezaba a prepararse para hacer el Chidori.

No pierdas el tiempo y acepten su destino- dijo Doom mientras que empezaba a lanzar los rayos, Reed haciendo uso de sus poderes sujeto una roca y usando sus brazos a manera de resortera la lanzó contra Doom.

Este pulverizo la roca con uno de sus rayos, Kakashi trataba de copiar sus movimientos con el Sharingan pero.

Rayos, no es ninguna clase de técnica ninja... y el Sharingan no copia esa clase de magia, tendré que confiar en que Reed lo detenga lo suficiente y usar el Chidori- dijo Kakashi mientras que se preparaba.

En otro punto.

Una serie de explosiones sacudieron la zona mientras que Spiderman esquivaba las calabazas explosivas de Green Goblin.

¡Wow! ¡Hey cuidado que casi me arruinas la manicura!- dijo Spidey esquivando una de las calabazas.

Arruinare mas que eso Peter, ya lo veras- dijo GG lanzándose contra él con su deslizador, Spidey salto y usando su telaraña esquivo al duende y consiguió patearlo, pero este recupero el equilibrio.

Rayos, veo que mejoraste- dijo Spidey mientras que se pegaba a una pared.

Je, eso no es nada, ¡Así que recibe esto!- dijo mientras que lanzaba una serie de cuchillas giratorias, Spidey las esquivo y consiguió evitar que lo cortaran.

¡Hey! ¡Ese me rozo la oreja!- dijo mientras que se preparaba para contraatacar.

En otro punto.

Una pared se hizo añicos mientras que varios ninjas del Sonido trataban de alejarse de la tremenda batalla entre Maximun Carnage y Wolverine.

¡Ja, nunca me había divertido tanto!- dijo Carnage mientras que se notaba una enorme cantidad de zarpazos en el simbiote.

Ya cállate monigote, tu voz chillona es fastidiosa- dijo Wolverine con mucho de su uniforme destrozado, incluso había perdido su capucha.

¡Te destrozare lentamente!- chillo Carnage mientras que se lanzaba contra él de nuevo.

Ya rugiste cosa- dijo Wolverine lanzándose en su contra.

Naruto avanzaba rápidamente a los calabozos, había tenido que despachar a algunos ninjas del Sonido, pero al fin dio con las celdas.

¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Donde estas!- grito al momento de ver las celdas.

En una de ellas.

¡Es Naruto kun!- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Vaya, no te equivocaste, de verdad vino- dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

¡Naruto kun! ¡Aquí estamos!- dijo Hinata acercándose a la puerta de la celda, Naruto le escucho y corrió sonriendo.

¡Tranquila ya te saco!- dijo mientras que hacía un kagebunshin y preparaba un Rasengan -¡Aléjate de la puerta! ¡RASENGAN!- dijo mientras que la puerta salía volando.

¡Wow! Es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba- dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Naruto se acerco a Hinata y usando un kunai y todas sus fuerzas rompió las esposas de Hinata, ella entonces le abrazo mientras que lloraba.

Tranquila, ya estoy aquí- dijo Naruto devolviéndole el abrazó.

Lo sé... sabía que vendrías- dijo Hinata apegándosele mas.

Hey tortolos, no se olviden de mí.- dijo Hanabi de manera burlona, ambos se separaron sonrojados y procedieron a liberarla.

Bien, debemos de salir con cuidado y reunirnos con Reed o Spidey, no sabemos que es lo que nos espera allá afuera, así que no nos arriesguemos- dijo Naruto, Hinata y Hanabi asintieron.

Eso será un poco difícil, Naruto kun- dijo una voz en las penumbras, el trío volteó y el aire se les detuvo en sus gargantas.

¿Papá?- dijo Hanabi asustada... hasta que vio la iris de los ojos del aparente Hiashi Hyuga.

El ya no es Hiashi Hyuga... es Orochimaru- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba con odio a Orochimaru, Hinata se tapo la boca mientras que Hanabi apretó la mandíbula.

Saben, no se por que no pensé antes en los Hyuga, son una familia muy particular, puedo sentir un gran chakra recorrer mi cuerpo... je, es delicioso, y no creo que deba dejar ir a las dos hermanitas Hyuga, puedo llegar a necesitar un par de cuerpos nuevos- dijo Orochimaru riendo, Naruto y las chicas le miraron con odio –Por cierto Naruto kun, bonito traje.

Ya cállate, Hinata, Hanabi, vayan a buscar a Sakura, Sai o Anko, yo me encargo de él- dijo Naruto.

De ninguna manera, el mato a papá, y ahora le haremos pagar- dijo Hanabi, Hinata se acerco a Naruto.

No te dejare solo, yo también peleare- dijo Hinata con decisión, Naruto le miro mientras que asentía.

Je, creo que se sentirán mejor, si peleo con este rostro- dijo Orochimaru mientras que sacaba algo... una mascara con su rostro y se la pegaba al rostro- je, así me siento mejor.

Desgraciado- dijo Naruto mientras que los tres e preparaban para empezar a pelear.

Tiempo para apertura del portal 40:05:15

¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Sue mientras que miraba el lugar

Es uno de los salones principales, ya antes había estado aquí junto con Naruto- dijo Sakura mientras que aprovechando los poderes de Susan ambas habían pasado inadvertidas ante los guardias –Creo que ya puedes quitar tu invisibilidad, no creo que nadie vigilé aquí.

Bien- dijo Susan mientras que ambas se volvían visibles.

Vaya, vaya, así que han llegado- dijo una voz, ambas voltearon y vieron a Kabuto sonriéndoles.

¿Amigo tuyo?- preguntó Susan con una sonrisa.

Algo así... y como tal, espero que me de unas cuantas respuestas sobre el sello que afecta a Sasuke- dijo Sakura tronando sus nudillos.

Lo haré, si me derrotas- dijo Kabuto mientras que de un salto quedaba frente a Sakura.

¿Necesitaras ayuda?- pregunto Sue con calma.

No, yo me encargo- dijo Sakura confiada.

Tiempo para apertura del portal 35:12:05

CRASH.

Ves enano, te dije que era mas fácil hacer una puerta que buscarlas- dijo Ben sonriendo, Sai le devolvió la sonrisa.

Bueno, pero no tenías por que aplastara esos pobres ninjas- dijo Sai señalando a una buena cantidad de ninjas aplastados a sus pies.

Je, perdonen- dijo Ben mientras que ambos seguían de pronto notaron que el lugar empezaba a iluminarse y vieron a Johnny Storm acercándose.

¡Hey chicos! ¡Que onda!- dijo Johnny con una sonrisa.

A flamitas, ¿Dónde esta el loco?- pregunto Ben con calma.

Esta dándose un agarrón con Carnage- dijo Johnny tranquilamente –Por ahora debemos apresurarnos y encontrar a Doom y a las chicas secuestradas.

Bien, vamos, es por aquí- dijo Sai mientras que los tres se dirigían a una de las salas principales.

Tiempo para apertura del portal 30:20:40

La batalla entre Green Goblin y Spiderman estaba en plenitud, una de las calabazas destruyó una pared del cuartel de Orochimaru, por lo que ambos entraron mientras que su pelea seguía.

¡Prepárate para tu caída Spiderman!- gritó GG emocionado mientras que Spidey esquivaba sus ataques y usando su telaraña lo impulsaba al piso.

Hey viejo, has perdido practica- dijo Spidey riendo.

Je, no lo creas- dijo mientras que lanzaba unas boleadoras y lograba pescar a Spidey.

¡Rayos!- exclamo con sorpresa.

¡Ahora vamos de paseo!- grito GG mientras que usando una cuerda y montándose en su deslizador empezaba a arrastrar a Spiderman, quien trataba de liberarse.

Tiempo para apertura del portal 28:30:12.

La batalla entre Reed, Kakashi y Doom estaba en plenitud, el cuarto ya estaba bastante destruida, Kakashi se había visto forzado a usar dos Chidoris, pero fallo a causa de las habilidades de Doom.

Maldición, me queda poco Chakra, solo podré hacer el Chidori una vez mas... y el Sharingan no sirve contra él- dijo Kakashi mientras que se cubría su ojo para ya no gastar mas chakra.

Sigues siendo molesto Richards, y se me acaba el tiempo- dijo Doom Reed solo le miro con seriedad.

Ya me lo imagino, pero no puedo dejarte ir así- dijo Reed mientras que Doom le miraba con calma.

Aun así... yo tengo algo preparado para ganar tiempo- dijo Doom de manera maliciosa, de pronto, una explosión, y Hinata, Hanabi y Naruto entraron con rapidez al cuarto.

¡Chicos!- dijo Kakashi mirando a los tres, al trío se le notaba señales de batalla.

¡YO! ¡Kakashi sensei ya encontré a las chicas pero tenemos un problema!- dijo Naruto mientras qué Orochimaru entraba al lugar.

¡Orochimaru!- dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

El mismo- dijo Orochimaru con una mirada burlona.

El... el... ¡El ha posesionado el cuerpo de papá!- dijo Hanabi con unas ligeras lagrimas en sus ojos.

Diablos... – murmuro Kakashi mientras que Doom solo les miraba burlonamente, Reed les miro fijamente.

¿Qué planeas Víctor? Nunca haces algo sin un objetivo- dijo Reed.

Me conoces muy bien Richards, pero espera a que lleguen los demás, Green Goblin no debe tardar y me imagino que Carnage habrá podido derrotar a ese inútil de Wolverine- dijo Doom.

No creas eso, Logan no es nada fácil de vencer- dijo Gambit entrando junto con Anko.

Ya veo... pero empezamos a tener desventaja numérica- dijo Doom, Orochimaru solo le miro fijamente.

Eso no importa, ahora poseo el Byakugan y ya no necesito de nada mas, es incluso mas benéfico de lo que pensé, el Sharingan no se le compara- dijo Orochimaru sonriendo –"Y por supuesto, que ya no te necesito a ti"- pensó mientras que miraba a Doom.

"Esta enceguecido por el poder... no sabe lo que le espera... ya casi se acaba el tiempo, así que debo apresurarme"- pensó Doom, en eso Green Goblin entro a la sala, Spidey se había liberado y ahora parecían estar jugando al gato y al ratón ya que se perseguían mutuamente.

Vaya, no sabía que había reunión... y yo que olvide traer las botanas- dijo Spiderman con calma.

Tiempo para apertura del portal 20:40:15.

Así que no les has podido ganar... creo que sobreestime sus capacidades, debí de haber traído a Electro o a Red Skrull, hubieran sido de mas ayuda- dijo Doom.

Bah, como si me importara lo que dices- dijo Green Goblin mientras que sacaba sus calabazas y se preparaba para seguir luchando contra Spidey.

Veo que tus ayudantes no son del todo leales- dijo Orochimaru divertido, Narutyo y Hinata solo le miraron con rencor.

En eso la pared se rompió y Kabuto apareció atravesándola.

Diablos, apenas y alcance a esquivar ese golpe- dijo Kabuto ya con los lentes rotos, un brazo lesionado y bastantes heridas en el cuerpo, Sakura entro a la habitación junto con Susan.

¿Deseas un poco mas?- dijo Sakura sonriendo con malicia.

Tranquila, no tienes por que excederte- dijo Susan sonriendo con pena.

Hey, ¿Nos perdimos algo?- dijo Ben entrando junto con Sai y Johnny.

"Mas estorbos... y veo que ese infeliz de Green Goblin no servirá de entretenimiento... tendré que usar a Orochimaru antes de lo pensado"- pensó Doom mientras que veía a todos y discretamente sacaba un control de entre sus ropas.

Ríndanse, no importa que fuertes sean, no podrán contra todos- dijo Reed, en eso otra pared se pulverizo y Carnage junto con Wolverine entraron enzarzados en una batalla sangrienta.

¡Muerte ya maldito mutante!- gritó Carnage fastidiado.

Eso es lo que quisieras infeliz- dijo Wolverine sangrante.

Tiempo para apertura del portal 16:52:21

Orochimaru se acerco a Doom de un salto, logrando esquivar a Naruto quien se le había ido encima.

¿Cuál es el plan tipo listo?- preguntó Orochimaru molesto mientras que miraba la escena, los ninjas listos para írseles encima, Reed estaba preparando su movimiento, Sakura acababa de noquear a Kabuto, Carnage y Wolverine seguían en su batalla, y Green Goblin seguía luchando con Spiderman.

Solo esto- dijo Doom activando un botón, de pronto una tremenda onda de Sonido inundo el lugar, haciendo que todos cubrieran sus oídos.

¡ARGGHHHGG! ¡APAGA ESO, EL SIMBIOTE ENLOQUECE!- gritó Carnage mientras que se retorcía en el suelo.

¡Hay que apagar eso rápido!- dijo Reed, Johnny no podía encender sus llamas a causa del ruido.

¡QUÉ RAYOS HACES!- grito Orochimaru mientras que se trataba de levantar, Doom solo se le acerco.

Es hora de que me marche, pero debo dejar que alguien se encargue de las molestias- dijo con calma.

¿De que demonios...?- dijo Orochimaru, hasta que de pronto se paralizo.

¿Creíste que te dejaría sin un seguro? Orochimaru, me subestimas... y ahora que Carnage esta aquí, todo saldrá como lo he planeado- dijo Doom .

¡ARGHHHHHH!- gritó Carnage justo cuando el simbiote se separaba de el y Cassidy caía al piso inconsciente.

De pronto el ruido ceso y todos empezaron a levantarse, Doom ahora estaba en otra de las puertas.

¡Doom como te atreves a hacer eso sin avisar- exclamo molesto Green Goblin.

Auch, me van a zumbar las orejas toda la semana- dijo Spidey con malestar.

¿Qué planeas Doom?- preguntó Reed mientras que miraba a Orochimaru de rodillas.

Disculpen mi descortesía, pero debo de atender algo muy importante, ahora para que no se sientan molestos, les dejare algo de entretención- dijo Doom mientras que levantaba un control y presionaba un boton, de pronto el cuerpo de Orochimaru empezó a lanzar un sonido.

¡Que rayos pasa!- dijo Naruto.

Algo le hizo Doom... y creo que pronto sabremos que es- dijo Reed cuando de pronto el simbiote se lanzo contra Orochimaru y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo se le unió al cuerpo.

Oh mierda- dijo Ben mientras que Orochimaru se levantaba con el simbiote puesto y les miraba fijamente.

¡Naruto! ¡Eres el que esta mas cerca! ¡Debemos de ir a por Doom!- dijo Reed mientras que Naruto le miraba con extrañeza.

¿Y que hay de él?- preguntó Naruto.

¡Tu ve! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos!- dijo Kakashi mientras que el Orochimaru simbiote empezaba a reir.

¡Este poder es increíble!- grito el Orochimaru simbiote.

Naruto kun- dijo Hinata de pronto pero el le sonrío.

Tranquila todo saldrá bien- dijo Naruto mientras que el y Reed salían tras Doom.

Tiempo para apertura del portal 10:05:30.

En otro mundo.

¡Si! ¡10 minutos y podremos empezar!- grito la silueta de la coleta.

Je, tengo hambre... ya anhelo empezar a encontrarme con esa deliciosa carne fresca- dijo otro.

Pronto, muy pronto empezaremos- dijo otro mas.

En 10 minutos... solo en 10 minutos- dijo el primero.

Continuara...

Bien, ya va a terminar el fic... y espero que les guste como quedara, a petición popular, no será un crossover entre Marvel Zombies con Naruto, sino... un Konoha Zombies, je, pero ahora la duda... ¿Será en este mundo o en un alterno?

Clow Riusaky: Veo que le adivinaste al personaje, je, pero él entrara en una historia posterior relacionada con todo esto.

Xiucoatl: pues algo así será, pero espero que te pueda sorprender lo que tengo planeado y con respecto a Ash... pues ya dije, el entrara, de una manera algo particular.

ivette , michelle , valenti...: Gracias por el review.

Suerte a todos


	14. Chapter 13

**Encuentro de dos Héroes**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spiderman le pertenece a Stan Lee.**

Capitulo 13: Maximun Serpent y el fin y el inició de una crisis...

¡Cuidado!- gritó Kakashi mientras que miraba como el nuevo Orochimaru empezaba a crear una enorme cantidad de tentáculos en forma de serpientes.

¡Wow! ¡Solo unos segundos con el Simbiote y ya lo maneja a la perfección!- dijo Ben esquivando un tentáculo.

No es solo eso, Víctor debió de hacerle algo en el interior- dijo Susan mientras que usando un campo de fuerza detenía los ataques.

Maldito Doom, interrumpió mi victoria- dijo Green Goblin molesto, Spidey, esquivando un tentáculo de Orochimaru, se le acerco.

Creo que tendremos que hacer una tregua en lo que calmamos a ese loco- dijo Spidey, GG solo le miro con ira.

Bien, pero en cuanto acabemos con este, te toca a ti- dijo GG molesto.

Maldito Orochimaru- dijo Kakashi mientras que esquivaba con dificultad el ataque de él.

¿Orochimaru? No, nosotros ya no somos más el... nosotros somos mejores, lo máximo ahora... ¡Soy Maximun Serpente!- exclamo mientras que reía.

¿Maximun Serpent? ¿Qué le pasa enloqueció?- preguntó Hanabi, pero Susan solo le miro.

No es eso, el simbiote domina su mente ahora, y se han mezclado- dijo Susan mientras que se preparaba para el combate.

Tiempo para apertura del portal 8:12:05.

Reed y Naruto iban rápidamente tras Doom, pero no habían contado (al menos no Naruto), que Doom también había traido algunos Dommbots y estos empezaran a atacarles.

¡Por que tiene tantas de estas cosas!- dijo Naruto molesto mientras que con un Rasengan destruía uno de los robots.

No será facil, pero debemos llegar con Víctor, no sé aun lo que planea con ese portal a las Tierras paralelas, pero podría traer algo muy peligroso a este mundo- dijo Reed deshaciéndose de otro.

¿Peligroso?- preguntó Naruto con algo de temor.

Si, como un virus extraño, criaturas desconocidas, caníbales invencibles, demonios...- dijo Reed pero Naruto le interrumpió.

¡Si, ya te entendí! ¡Hay que pararlo de una vez!- exclamo mientras que ambos seguían en movimiento.

Tiempo para apertura del portal 6:40:20.

Doom miraba con fijeza la maquina, ya estaba prácticamente cargada y no solo eso, podría usarla para escapar, había contado con que Richards interfiriese en sus planes, pero no contó con que esos ninjas fuesen tan habiles, un error de calculo.

Pero lo solucionare... siempre lo hago- dijo Doom mientras que miraba el portal, tecleó algunos datos mientras que revisaba el tablero de control.

Iniciando proceso de apertura... Tiempo para apertura del portal 5:30:01.

Reed y Naruto se acercaron a una puerta metálica, después de aniquilar a dos Doombots que les estorbaban.

Víctor esta aquí- dijo Reed mientras que trataba de abrir la puerta por medio de un teclado colocado al lado- Tendremos que tirarla, Doom desactivo las claves.

Eso déjamelo a mi, ¡Kagebunshin no jutsu!- exclamo Naruto mientras que otro clon aparecía -¡RASENGAN!

El impacto del Rasengan abollo la puerta... pero no la derribo, Naruto gruño enfadado.

No es suficiente, debes hacerlo de nuevo- dijo Reed, Naruto empezó a preparar otro cuando empezó a escucharse algo.

"Tiempo para apertura del portal 5:10:40"- dijo una voz electrónica.

¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Naruto, Reed solo frunció el ceño.

Debemos apurarnos, tenemos 5 minutos para derrotar a Doom, si no, es posible que abra el portal y escape a alguna dimensión alterna- dijo Reed mientras que Naruto preparaba otro Rasengan.

En la pelea contra Orochimaru.

¡Chupate estas!- dijo GG mientras que lanzaba dos calabazas en contra de Orochimaru.

Estas explotaron, pero al despejarse el humo, Orochimaru estaba indemne.

¡No fastidies insecto!- exclamo mientras que una enorme serpiente roja salía de su brazo e impactaba con tremenda fuerza en Green Goblin, este solo se estrelló con dureza en el piso.

¡Harry!- grito Spidey y fue en su ayuda.

¡Diablos!- dijo Kakashi mientras que lanzaba un sello explosivo contra Orochimaru.

¡Es la hora de golpear!- gritó Ben mientras que impactaba un tremendo puñetazo en Orochimaru... aunque para su desgracia no sirvió de mucho ya que este con otra serpiente le impacto derribándole.

¡Vamos! ¡No me aburran! ¡Pueden hacerlo mejor!- exclamo Orochimaru riendo.

Sakura y Anko solo miraban con impotencia mientras que el campo de fuerza de Susan les cubría.

¿Qué hacemos? Es mas fuerte gracias a esa cosa- dijo Sakura molesta.

Ni siquiera Gambit puede enfrentarlo... y Kakashi ya se ve cansado- dijo Anko mientras que en ese momento, un impacto de Orochimaru lanzaba a Wolverine y Sai al otro lado de la habitación.

Auch... maldita víbora eso dolió, ¿Estas bien flaco?- dijo Wolverine mientras que se limpiaba un hilo de sangre de su boca.

Si, aunque no podré usar mi rodilla por un rato- dijo Sai mientras que notaba que la tinta que empleaba para su jutsu se derramaba –Rayos, solo lo podré usar una sola vez mas.

Jhoony lanzaba llamaradas contra Orochimaru, pero este lograba esquivarlas, hasta el momento, era el único que parecía lograr algo.

¡Maldito flamirego! ¡Pero ahora que lo recuerdo... el agua apaga el fuego!- grito Orochimaru antes de romper algo en el techo, una tubería se rompió y el agua cubrió a Human Torhc apagándolo y haciéndole caer al piso.

¡Diablos!- dijo Jhoony empapado.

Si... ¡Ahora ya nadie me podrá detener!- grito Orochimaru.

Oye, pelos de elote- dijo Ben acercándose a Kakashi, quien le miro molesto por el mote.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kakashi.

Vi esa cosa eléctrica que usabas... yo lo distraigo y tu se la encajas para derrotarle, ¿Hecho?- dijo Ben, Kakashi se dio cuenta de qué hablaba del Chidori y asintió.

Bien- acepto Kakashi.

El que ambos ataquen no será suficiente- dijo Susan de pronto, Sakura y Anko le miraron extrañadas.

¿De que hablas?- pregunto Sakura.

El tipo del cabello gris y Ben... el simbiote no solo se une a un ser viviente, lo perfecciona, por lo que, si ese hombre ya era muy fuerte, tengan por seguro que ahora es el triple de poderoso- dijo Susan, en eso, se les acercaron Hinata y Hanabi.

¿Y que podremos hacer?- preguntaron, Susan sonrío.

¿No recuerdan lo que hizo Víctor?- preguntó, las mujeres se miraron y de pronto asintieron.

Ruido- dijo Anko sonriendo.

Fuertes vibraciones mas específicamente, si conseguimos hacerlo a tiempo, es posible que le derrotemos- dijo Susan.

Entonces... ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Hanabi.

Sakura miro al techo y vio algunas planchas metálicas, si las arrancaban sería posible que pudieran usarlas como Gong, el problema era lograrlo sin que Orochimaru se percatara..

Por eso no se preocupen Mon cherie's- dijo Gambit con una carta en las manos –Ya sabemos que quieren hacer y nosotros nos encargaremos de darle a ese reptil un poco de entretenimiento.

No payasees franchute y vamos a darle- dijo Wolverine lanzándose a la carga.

Bien, Sakura, puesto que ya he visto lo que puedes hacer, necesitare de toda tu ayuda, Anko, chicas, necesitare que busquen tubos metálicos, debemos de hacerlo rápido- dijo Susan mientras que todas asintieron.

Tiempo para apertura del portal 4:10:11.

Reed y Naruto estaban usando toda su fuerza y la enorme puerta empezaba a ceder.

¡Naruto aprovechare ese hueco para entrar!- dijo Reed señalando un agujero.

¡Bien! ¡Te alcanzó en un minuto!- dijo Naruto

Reed usando su elasticidad entro por un boquete hecho por los Rasengan de Naruto, al entrar no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendido al ver el aparato que dominaba el enorme cuarto.

Esto es... –dijo de manera entrecortada..

Un portal dimensional- dijo Doom saliendo de una esquina –El mayor logro que he hecho... con una jaula de paredes electromagnéticas para atrapar cualquier cosa tan poderosa como Hulk que entre a través del portal.

Ya veo... estabas preparado para la contingencia- dijo Reed, Doom solo le miro.

"Tiempo para apertura del portal 3:25:01."- dijo la voz electrónica.

Es una lastima quedaba de acabar al único que aprecié mi genio, pero no puedo detener mis proyectos ahora- dijo Doom mientras que sus manos brillaban, Reed le miro cuando de pronto la puerta cayo.

Je... veo que me esperaban- dijo Naruto entrando al cuarto ya mostrando signos de cansancio.

Con los demás.

¡Full House Mon a mi!- dijo Gambit mientras que lanzaba tres cartas contra Orochimaru, el impacto le estremeció.

¡Vamos a ver si el interior de la serpiente es tan rojo como su exterior!- gritó Wolverine mientras que lograba sorrajar un zarpazo a Orochimaru, este emitió un grito de dolor mientras que un ave de tinta le atacaba dando golpes en picada.

Spidey le quito la mascara a Green Goblin y vio que este empezaba a despertar.,

¿Harry? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Spiderman, este le miro confuso.

¿Spiderman? ¿En donde estoy? ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo confundido y entonces Spiderman se percato de que Harry había perdido la memoria y que (por el momento) era Harry Osborn y ya no el Green Goblin.

Tranquilo viejo... por ahora estas a salvo, pero mantente aquí mientras que me encargo de la basura- dijo Spidey sonriendo bajo la mascara ante la mirada confusa de Harry.

¿Y en donde diablos me encuentro?- se preguntó Harry extrañado.

Tiempo para apertura del portal 2:05:26.

Sakura usando su fuerza había logrado arrancar ya algunas de las planchas, mientras que Anko y las hermanas Hyuga habían traído varias barras metálicas. Y era bueno que lo hicieran, Sai y Jhonny estaban fuera de combate, a Gambit se le acababan las cartas, Wolverine y Ben estaban empezando a cansarse... y Kakashi parecía tener algo planeado.

¡Están perdidos por que no se rinden!- exclamo Orochimaru. En eso vio que las mujeres habían levantado las planchas -¡Que rayos!

¡Ahora!- grito Susan, y en eso todas empezaron a golpear con fuerza las planchas provocando un ruido muy estruendoso.

¡ARGHHHH! ¡CALLEN ESO!- grito Orochimaru mientras que el simbiote empezaba a retorcerse.

¡Sigan ya casi lo tenemos!- grito Sakura.

¡Este es por papá!- grito Hanabi golpeando la plancha con fuerza, el ruido hizo que el simbiote se descontrolara.

¡MALDITAS!- aulló Orochimaru y varias serpientes se lanzaron contra ellas, Susan hizo un campo de fuerza, pero el impacto fue tal que las lanzó por los aires, de pronto un telaraña sujeto una de las planchas y la estrello con fuerza contra el piso.

¡No sabía que era una fiesta Heavy Metal!- dijo Spiderman mientras que del último impacto el simbiote empezaba a separarse de Orochimaru... momento esperado por Kakashi para actuar.

¡CHIDORI!- exclamo mientras que el jutsu penetraba por la espalda de Orochimaru.

¡Maldito!- dijo Orochimaru entrecortadamente ante la mirada de sorpresa de los FF.

Esta es por todas las muertes que has causado infeliz- dijo Kakashi con seriedad.

Orochimaru aulló un poco y entonces se desplomo al suelo.

No... no puedo... ¡No puedo acabar así!- grito con ira, pero la sangre corría por la herida y empezó a vomitar sangre –No de esta manera... yo.. soy... el invencible... Orochimaru- dijo desplomándose.

¿Esta muerto?- preguntó Susan.

Ya debía muchas- dijo Kakashi con seriedad.

¡Cuidado!- grito Hinata cuando el simbiote se lanzó contra Kakashi, pero una telaraña le atrapo en el aire.

¡Engarróteseme ahí!- dijo Spiderman mientras que pegaba al simbiote a una pared.

Ah, gracias, casi me atrapa- dijo Kakashi con pena.

Bueno, ya acabamos aquí... ¿Y que hacemos con Green Goblin y Carnage?- pregunto Wolverine.

De Harry no me preocuparía, perdió la memoria y no recuerda nada sobre lo que hizo... con respecto a Cassidy... ¿Dónde diablos se metió?- dijo Spidey mirando a todos lados.

Debe de haber huido en la confusión- dijo Hinata mientras que ella y Hanabi ayudaban a Jhonny y a Sai.

Por ahora, debemos de ir con el hombre de hule y el rubio pelos de erizo, no sabemos si podrán contra Doom- dijo Ben, el resto asintió, aunque Susan no pudo evitar mirar con reproche a Kakashi, ya había visto muertes, pero jamás pensó que fueran la solución.

Tiempo para apertura del portal 1:54:10.

Reed y Naruto esquivaban como podían los ataques de Doom, no solo eso, mas Doombots habían aparecido y eso les dificultaba por mucho la tarea.

De pronto una luz. Reed miro la maquina y vio que brillaba, así como el contador.

Oh dios- dijo Reed, solo un minuto le quedaba -¡Naruto! ¡Hay que detener la maquina antes de que sea tarde!

¡Ya voy!- dijo Naruto mientras que varios de sus clones derribaban a un Doombot, Doom aprovecho para empezar a teclear un codigo.

"Tiempo para apertura del portal 0:40:01."- dijo la voz electrónica.

Doom se acerco al portal entonces mientras que el reloj empezaba su conteo final.

¡No te escaparas hombre de hojalata!- exclamo Naruto mientras que empezaba a preparar un Rasengan.

Maldito mocoso, eres demasiado molesto- dijo Doom mientras que empezaba a brillar su mano.

¡Naruto destruye la maquina no lo enfrentes!- exclamo Reed mientras que iba a por ellos, pero Naruto se enfoco en Doom, y este en Naruto.

"Cuenta final"

Reed se lanzó contra la maquina.

"Diez"

Naruto empujo el Rasengan con fuerza.

"Nueve"

Doom levanto su mano.

"Ocho"

El grupo encabezado por Ben Grimm y Spiderman llego.

"Siete"

Reed empezó a teclear a velocidad, pero noto que Doom había empleado contraseña para evitar hackeos.

"Seis"

Naruto y Doom estaban cada vez mas cerca.

"Cinco"

Hinata grito el nombre de Naruto.

"Cuatro"

Ben y Wolverine se lazaron contra la computadora principal y empezaron a golpearla y rebanarla.

"Tres"

Sakura corrió a ayudarles mientras que Spiderman se lanzaba a por Naruto y Doom junto con Hinata.

"Dos"

Un rayo salió de las manos de Doom, el Rasengan lo impacto.

"Uno"

El impacto del Rasengan con el rayo y al Final la apertura del portal generaron una enorme Luz, un rayo subió por el aire e impacto al techo con fuerza, haciendo un enorme agujero.

La explosión lanzó a todos a las paredes... excepto a Naruto y Doom, que quedaron cubiertos por la luz.

Parecía un rayo que golpeaba el cielo y creaba una ola entre las nubes, después todo se silenció mientras que el rayo desaparecía, junto con Naruto y Doom.

Todos se levantaron y algo confusos miraron el cuarto.

¿Naruto kun?- pregunto Hinata preocupada.

Desapareció... junto con Víctor, el portal los debió de enviar a alguna tierra paralela... y solo dios sabe en que peligro puedan estar con lo dañados que debieron de haber quedado por la batalla.- dijo Reed Richards con seriedad.

¿Pero por que no se apago esa cosa cuando empezamos a destruir las maquinas?- pregunto Wolverine.

Energía alterna, la computadora solo servía para encenderla y calcular el lugar de apertura, sin ella, tendremos que repararla o esperar a que alguien active alguna maquina similar del otro lado- dijo Reed.

O diablos... eso estará pesado- dijo Jhonny.

Hinata miraba el ahora apagado portal con tristeza, Naruto se había ido... y no sabía si volvería, en eso una mano se poso en su hombro.

Tranquila, el estará bien, no solo es un gran ninja y un excelente hombre... el es también un gran Héroe- dijo Spiderman mirando al cielo, Hinata sonrío.

Si eso es cierto.. gracias- dijo Hinata.

En otro lugar, en otro tiempo... en otro mundo.

Una pequeña luz se expandió, de pronto se detuvo y su tamaño decreció enormemente.

Víctor Von Doom cayo al suelo, su armadura estaba repleta de grietas, además de que el dolor generado por el Rasengan casi lo deja fuera de combate, Naruto cayo a un pasillo, estaba muy malherido, pero el poder de Kyubi empezó a curarle, por lo que empezó a recuperar el sentido pese al dolor.

Auch... ese hombre de lata pega fuerte, la próxima vez no me voy a confiar... tanto- dijo cuando de pronto sus palabras murieron en su boca... el lugar donde estaba lo conocía... no podía creer lo que veía... el estaba en la villa del Sonido... pero ese lugar era...

...la torre del Hokage... aunque bastante derruida y sucia, pese a qué las paredes no estaban gastadas, parecía que una guerra se había librado en ella, se levanto y empezó a caminar por el lugar.

¿Pero que diablos paso aquí? ¿Adónde me trajo esa porquería?- se preguntó intrigado.

Camino y salió por las escaleras... y se detuvo, el corazón le latió con rapidez... y es que Konoha estaba en ruinas... habían muchas casas en pie, pero la destrucción y sangre embarradas en ellas eran impresionantes... además de la aglomeración de huesos y cuerpos podridos en el piso.

Pe... ¡Pero que rayos paso aquí!- grito desconcertado en eso, unas sombras empezaron a acercarse caminando, Naruto solo les miro mientras que trataba de reconocer a las figuras.

Vaya, vaya... ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo una con silueta, Naruto solo se paralizó, la voz se le hacía conocida.

Parece que todo funciono bien- dijo una voz femenina igual de conocida.

Naruto se puso en guardia.

Hum, este es mas pequeño que el que conocemos- dijo otra voz femenina.

Eso no importa, tengo hambre... y siempre quise saber a que sabría un zorro- dijo otra figura, Naruto solo abrió los ojos impactado cuando las figuras, salieron de entre las volutas de humo... eran idénticos, pero a la ves distintos...

¡Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, Sasuke! ¡Que diablos!- exclamo asustado... y es que los aludidos eran sus amigo, solo que se veían mayores y... bastante podridos además de hambrientos.

Je, veo que de donde vienes también existimos...- dijo Shikamaru mientras uqe un hilo de sangre caía por su boca, Temari gruño mientras que Sakura y Sasuke le miraban con hambre.

¡Aléjense! ¡Que rayos quieren de mí!- grito asustado.

Oh, no es nada malo... ¡Solo queremos comer!- grito Shikamaru mientras que se lanzaba en su contra.

¿FIN?

Sip, este es el final de "Encuentro de dos Héroes" Pero la historia no acaba aquí... o no, a partir de este momento, empiezo con la saga a petición de "Konoha Zombies", si lectores y lectoras, una aventura donde Naruto y Doom estarán atrapados en un mundo idéntico al de Naruto Shippuden, pero repleto de zombis, ¿Qué zombis se encontraran aparte de los cuatro ya mencionados? ¿Habrán sobrevivientes? ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Podrán Naruto y Doom escapar sin ser infectados o infectar al mundo de Naruto? Je, eso estaremos por verlo... acepto sugerencias para los zombis que aparecerán en el fic, aunque a los sobrevivientes ya los tengo planteados, no los revelare para que sea sorpresa...

Además, como ya mencione antes... es el mundo de Shippuden, y para los que lean el manga, estará relacionado con el universo donde ya están Pein, Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu, así que ya saben... sugiéranme cosas para este nuevo fic de terror.

Clow Riusaky: Je, discúlpame por torturarte, pero es que esto ya lo tenía planeado desde que leí toda la saga de Marvel Zombies empezando por los tebeos de Ultimate Fantastic Four... je, puedes opinar sobre los zombis y sobrevivientes, además, Ash solo aparecerá en una historia posterior relacionada con esta, pero que será narrada por un personaje sobreviviente. Gracias.

DREIGNUS: Gracias por tu review, me lleno de vitalidad para escribir el fic, como ya lo he dicho antes, también puedes opinar con respecto a los zombis que aparecerán, ya que no me acuerdo bien de todos los personajes de Naruto... je, y no me molestan los mensajes largos en lo absoluto, tranquila. Gracias por el apoyo.

Xiucoatl: Tranquis, Akatsuki tendrá cierta importancia, pero no como lo crees... Gracias por el apoyo.

Y como siempre digo, suerte a todos y gracias por sus reviews...

Gracias por apoyar a este fic y espero que lean la secuela... que será aterrorizante.

Suerte con todos sus proyectos.

Gabe Logan.


End file.
